


Я тебя встречу. (с)

by tetya_masha



Series: Война за окончание всех войн. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: История Стайлза Стилински без мощной фиксации на Стереке/Ститере.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Война за окончание всех войн. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794124
Kudos: 23





	1. Дженим.

**Author's Note:**

> В начале каждой части - музыкальное сопровождение, которое, по скромному мнению автора, поможет сделать картинку более объемной. При желании можно ознакомиться с текстами, они потрясающие.
> 
> Эллисон живее всех живых.
> 
> Спасибо Сабире и Danny Rivera (DannyLocke). За всё.  
> ===================  
> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Deform - Комья

На самом деле, если долго думать о ситуации и искать пути ее решения, рано или поздно тебя перемкнет. Перемкнет настолько, что ты перестанешь воспринимать ее как нечто важное, и она станет скорее фоновой. Ты все еще будешь думать, вариться в этой каше, но она перестанет полосовать тебя так ярко, станет более бледной. Каждый раз, мысленно возвращаясь к этой "жвачке", ты будешь понимать бессмысленность. Следующая стадия — злость на себя, отвращение от себя же. За то, что не можешь разорвать этот порочный круг, хотя и осознаешь весь идиотизм происходящего. Действительно, идиотизм. 

От осознания таких глобальных и в то же время простых вещей ничего не меняется. Ты абсолютно не в силах контролировать ни-че-го, можешь только плыть по течению и удивляться тому, что тебя до сих пор не пережевало в этом мареве внутренних противоречий. Только радоваться ли? На каком-то этапе случится нечто, выдергивающее тебя из этого болота, выдергивающее полностью, и ты обрадуешься как ребенок, которому купили долгожданную игрушку. Ты будешь думать: "Ну наконец-то, наконец-то! Свобода!", а потом бах! и все начинается сначала. Из-за какой-то чертовой случайности, будь то встреча, яркое напоминание из прошлого в виде предмета (непосредственного участника событий) или просто ты однажды понимаешь, что шаришься по страничке в социальных сетях. Бах! И все сначала. По кругу, по ебанному бесконечному кругу, из которого не можешь вырваться, как бы сильно тебе не хотелось и как бы сильно ты не пытался. Да, Стайлз? 

Когда Скотта укусил оборотень, жизнь накренилась. Сильно. Ощутимо. Настолько, что ясно становилось одно — пути назад нет. И навряд ли будет.  
— Чувак, ты ведь осознаешь, что держаться от Эллисон надо подальше? Подальше, Скотт! Подальше — это не проводить с ней столько времени, не вынюхивать, не пытаться найти и далее по списку?  
— Да, Стайлз, я знаю. Но ведь это же Эллисон, понимаешь?  
Стайлз кивает головой, вскидывает брови. Всем своим видом показывает "Нам хана, чувак. Нам точно хана. И план твой говно", но ничего из этого не говорит вслух. Его и так периодически клинит, сильнее даже, чем обычно. Лекарства не спасают, ничего не спасает. Он предчувствует надвигающуюся бурю, смутно, расплывчато, но предчувствует.

Эпизод второй. Дерек Хейл. Естественно, в этой истории, с самого начала отдающей недодетективом, недомелодрамой и еще множеством всяких "недо", приправленных сверху кучей сверхъестественной дичи, должна быть своя связка персонажей. Один из которых станет твоим мини-апокалипсисом. Лучший друг, провалившийся с головой в свои амурные дела, королева школы, старательно игнорирующая его сначала, но чуть позже начинающая подпускать ближе, загруженный работой отец, хронические проблемы даже не со здоровьем, а с головой в принципе сделают свое дело. 

Раз — и Дерек сверлит тебя своими глазами, два — и тобой протирают все вертикальные поверхности, три — и ты лишаешься своей девственности с хмурым оборотнем. Безо всяких обязательств, разумеется. Просто потому, что Хейл — единственный человек во всем этом круговороте, которому ты оказываешься нужен. Пусть так, но нужен. Без всякой романтической шелухи, типа совместных походов в кино, подарков, знаков внимания, прилюдных поцелуев, обнимашек. Нет. Зачем? Собственно, Стайлз так и спросил у Дерека однажды: "Зачем?", на что получил лишь многозначительный взгляд красных глаз, высверливащих внутри очередную дыру. 

Дерек не особо разговорчив. Дерек никого не подпускает к себе близко. Спорить бесполезно, пытаться пробиться бесполезно, пытаться узнать что-либо бесполезно. Все бесполезно. В этой бессмысленной и несвязной неразберихе ты оказываешься один на один с собой. Все бес-по-лез-но. Дерек не скупится на укусы и синяки, Дерек почти его не целует, Дерек не лежит с ним после секса, не ведет разговоры о будущем, об их взаимоотношениях в целом. Дерек трахает жестко, Дерек срывает одежду грубо, Дереку плевать по большей сути на состояние пацана, Дереку важен лишь он сам и его стая. Стайлз периодически присутствует на их тренировках, попутно помогая Скотту найти ответы на его вопросы, ведь Маккол, простите, конечно, несколько туповат, чтобы самому разбираться в этих головоломках. В перерывах Стайлз успевает спасти Дереку жизнь, окончательно забивает на Лидию Мартин, разочаровывается в дружбе и осознает, что потерял себя.

В очередной раз покидая полуразрушенное здание семейства Хейл, сгоревшее, прогнившее, абсолютно непригодное для жизни, Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что он застрял в каком-то круговороте бесконечного дерьма. Натягивая капюшон своей худи сильнее на глаза, чтобы солнце не слепило так безбожно, Стайлз бормочет вполголоса: "Заебало. Ноги моей больше не будет в этом смрадном приюте безысходности." Дерек покупает лофт. А Стилински осознает, что аддерол больше не помогает.

Эпизод третий. Дарак. Естественно, Дерек Хейл не мог выбрать себе нормальную женщину. Не то, чтобы кто-то сомневался, но сам факт. Вишенка на торте заключается в том, что Стилински не насрать. Не насрать настолько, что он закатывает Дереку настоящую истерику, начинающуюся со слов "Какого хуя, тупой ты ублюдок?!" и заканчивающуюся "Я думал, это что-то для тебя значит! Я для тебя что-то значу!". Хейл усмехается. "Мы все обсудили в самом начале, Стайлз", "Завязывай Стайлз", "У тебя совсем крыша поехала, Стилински?". После выстрела аконитовой пулей Дерек звереет, со всей силы прикладывая пацана головой о стол и выпинывая из дома как нашкодившего щенка. "Свободен". Эмоции схлынывают так же, как и нагрянули. Внезапно. Быстро. Беспощадно. Прихрамывая, Стайлз садится в джип и пытается отдышаться. Боковым зрением он замечает тень, скользнувшую в лофт. И вырубается.


	2. Питер.

Degradead - The Blinding Crusade

Если бы у Питера Хейла спросили, какую самую большую ошибку он совершал, он бы рассмеялся. В лицо. И успокоиться не мог бы еще долго. 

По сути, вся жизнь Питера состоит из ошибок. Но. Это с какого ракурса посмотреть. Пожар и последующая за ним жажда мести, обернувшаяся глобальными потерями. Такими ли потерями? Худо-бедно, но отношения с племянником наладились, Ардженты поплатились за все, бонусом нашлась Кора. Убийство сестры. Ошибка? Ой ли. Питер остался в выигрыше. Смерть? Пфф, последующее воскрешение с лихвой компенсировало все. Питер всегда имел запасной план, позволяющий ему оставаться в выигрыше. Так что ошибок было совершено достаточно, но это не имело абсолютно никакого значения. Было, скорее, одно недоразумение. Небольшое, но неприятное, тем не менее. Такое, от которого впоследствии остается осадочек.

Укусить Скотта Маккола, чтобы новоявленный бета придавал ему силы, был своего рода все же промах. Маленький говнюк не просто не отнесся с должным уважением и пониманием к обретенной силе, так впоследствии еще и начал диктовать свои правила, усложняя и без того непростое положение вещей. И если у Дерека еще оставались капли терпения, чтобы возиться с щенком, без конца вставляющим палки в колеса, то Питер решил отойти на задний план и наблюдать. На самом деле, роль серого кардинала куда больше симпатизировала Хейлу-старшему, нежели роль активного участника событий. До определенного момента. До того самого момента, как на горизонте замаячил взбалмошный пацан на полуразвалившемся джипе.

Впервые Питер задумался о том, что Стайлз смотрелся бы куда лучше в качестве беты после той душещипательной сцены на поле. Стилински был готов на все, чтобы спасти девчонку. Даже противостоять самому альфе, который мог бы разорвать его в клочья в любую секунду. Так мило и трогательно. Очень важное качество для членов стаи — преданность. Настолько иссушающая, что спасти одного из своей "семьи" становится самым важным, важнее всего, особенно собственной жизни. С другой стороны, становилось страшно, на что еще был готов Стайлз ради спасения близких. В жизни Питера была пара людей, страдающих полной самоотдачей. И последствия их действий всегда были... До неприличия любопытными. Вместе с запахами страха и приторного — лжи, от Стайлза еле ощутимо несло чем-то еще. Чем-то невероятно знакомым. В тот момент Питер не придал этому особо значения, но в голове уже поселилась мысль, сильно пустившая корни, а в дальнейшем закрепившаяся сродни параноидальной одержимости. Стайлз — необычный подросток от слова "совсем". Питеру Хейлу стало любопытно.

Чуть позже выясняется, что пацана зовут вовсе не Стайлз, что он невероятно умен для своего возраста, живуч, изворотлив и ...сломан. Стилински чертовски и безвозвратно сломан. Мозаика начинает складываться. Тот самый аромат, еле ощутимый, теперь начинает преследовать Питера Хейла. Этим запахом окутано каждое появление Стайлза на горизонте. Безумие. Еле уловимое пока, но расцветающее с каждым днем все сильнее, набирающее обороты, подобно снежному кому. Постепенно, слой за слоем, оглушая и оставляя в изоляции, сметая все на своем пути. Мальчишка болен. Подобен бомбе замедленного действия, и никому не известно, когда эта бомба рванет. Питеру становится ясно - взрыв будет оглушительный. Такой, который еще долго будут вспоминать с содроганием. Возникает вопрос — а останется ли от пацана хоть что-нибудь после этого самого взрыва? Хейл уверен — не останется. Парень настолько в заднице, что остается загадкой, как его слепошарый лучший друг, девчонка-принцесса и вообще, все окружение в целом не замечают надвигающейся бури.

Зуд в голове на тему того, что из Стайлза выйдет шикарный бета, становится невыносимым. Мог бы — скрябал бы себе черепную коробку до тех пор, пальцы не вмажутся в серое вещество, кусками остающееся под ногтями. Запах преследует, голос преследует, образы преследуют, кажется, даже Лидия Мартин смеется ему в лицо, ибо она так близко к Стилински, так близко... Все сложнее держать себя в руках, особенно, когда начинает примешиваться запах племянника.

Питер слышит их. Питер видит их. Питер знает, о, Питер все знает. Питер знает причину, из-за которой Дерек ведет себя как эгоистичный мудак, отталкивая и сминая всю сущность Стилински в еще большую кашу. Питер знает, какой ураган эмоций испытывает Стайлз, хоть и отчаянно пытается не показывать его. Питер в курсе, что Дерек в курсе о том, что пацан погряз в нем по уши, потому и ежится еще сильнее, еще больнее. Единственное, чего Питер не может понять — так это того, почему же Дерек так безвозвратно слеп и не видит надвигающейся бури? С каждым новым шрамом, новой царапиной, с каждым свежим укусом на усеянной родинками коже, Хейл-младший будто пытается заклеймить пацана, наполнить изнутри собой, подчинить до такой степени, что Стилински просто некуда будет сбежать. Он будет не волен бежать. 

Стокгольмский синдром привязывает сильнее цепей и ошейника, коих в подвале существенно поприбавилось. С каждым новым разом, с каждым новым посылом нахуй, высасывающим из Стайлза последние крохи чувств, эмоций и в целом, души, Хейл привязывает его к себе лишь сильнее. Стайлз приходит снова и снова. Приходит, несмотря на угрозы, несмотря на незаживающие шрамы, несмотря на грубый секс, от которого он больше воет, нежели стонет, несмотря на отсутствие любой эмоциональной связи. Стайлз приходит раз за разом, приходит сам. Цепляясь за эти ненормальные недоотношения как утопающий за ту самую соломинку, пытаясь найти ответы на свои вопросы. Стайлз приходит. Дерек бесприкословен, Дерек неумолим, Дерек всем своим видом показывает, как ему насрать на бурю в душе пацана. Но Питер знает. Питер видит. Питер чувствует. Самым показательным является момент покупки лофта после "мыслей вслух" Стайлза Стилински. Самым показательным. И тут же обесцененным. Обесцененным до самого дна, отпечатывающим кровавую кашу на незаживающих ранах души, вывернутым наизнанку, не придерешься.

Питер помнит, как он предлагал Стайлзу укус. Питер помнит, как залепило ноздри запахом племянника (у Стилински разве что на лбу не было высечено "Собственность Дерека Хейла"), помнит приторно-сладкий, блевотный запах лжи, когда Стайлз отказался. В принципе, на другой ответ альфа и не рассчитывал, но он не мог не попытаться вмешаться в этот круговорот дерьма.

После воскрешения больной, такой знакомый и ненормальный запах безумия ворвался в сознание Питера так стремительно, так пронизывающе жаром, что обонятельные рецепторы на какое-то время будто сгорели, перестали функционировать. Стайлз практически стал другим человеком, это бесконечно бросалось в глаза. Причем бросалось в глаза не ему одному. Даже каменный Дерек Хейл дрогнул. Примерно тогда же, когда купил лофт. Дрогнул, но мальчишку решил не вытаскивать из этого круговорота. А решил, по всей видимости, подкинуть тому в жизнь еще чуть больше говна, выбрав себе в женщины темного друида прямо на глазах у Стайлза, чей контроль приобретал все больше общих черт с его вечно барахлящим джипом. Последующая истерика была апогеем всей агонии, она была ожидаема и внезапна одновременно.

Бомба взорвалась. Питер втягивает когти и придает глазам человеческий цвет. Это будет фееричное зрелище.


	3. Дерек.

The Dead Rabbits - Sleep The Night Away

Когда каждое взаимодействие с человеком превращает жизнь последнего в ад — это становится сродни проклятию. Когда любимая девушка погибает — это накладывает сильный отпечаток. Когда ты спустя долгое время решаешь довериться другой девушке, даешь ей доступ к своей жизни, а она сжигает твою семью — это калечит. Когда твой дядя убивает свою племянницу и по совместительству твою сестру — это ломает. Ломает пополам с глухим скрежетом и иссушает до дна. 

По большому счету, Дереку плевать на стаю. Он слишком устал, он потерял слишком многих, чтобы привязываться к кучке неуравновешенных подростков с их глупыми проблемами. Дерек просто плывет по течению, пытаясь выполнять свои обязательства и ища ответы на вопросы, которые много лет не дают ему покоя. Ярость — самый надежный якорь. Неугасающая, всегда находящая себе дополнительную подпитку. Животная, первородная ярость. Кроме одного но.

Дерек обращает внимание на Стайлза сразу, как встречает их с Макколом в лесу. Волк внутри беснуется при виде жилистого пацана и невероятных медовых глаз. Запах врезается в ноздри, и Хейл понимает, что он в очередной раз оказался в западне. Причем западню ему подготовила его вторая натура. Своеобразная клетка внутри себя, из которой нет выхода. Хейл вспоминает те разы, когда глушил свою животную сущность, когда волк выл и скребся где-то внутри черепной коробки. Волк был не в восторге от Пейдж, он на дух не переносил Кейт, но Дерек лишь сильнее загонял зверя в клетку. Что ж, в этот раз, видимо, пришло время платить за свои предыдущие ошибки.

Хейл присматривается к Стайлзу. Не сказать, чтобы долго, но придирчиво. Лучший способ добраться до активного пацана оборотню видится через его лучшего друга, по совместительству новообращенного бету, потому Хейл берет Маккола в оборот капитально. Но, естественно, все идет не по плану, Скотт слишком упертый. Но Стайлз...

Стайлз однажды приходит в сгоревший дом, чтобы защитить своего друга. Чтобы показать Дереку, что стоит оставить Маккола в покое, чтобы "хмурый придурок разбирался со всем этим сверхъестественным дерьмом самостоятельно", но оказывается припечатанным к стенке. Волк урчит, волк жаждет этот прекрасный запах, эту опьяняющую кровь, так старательно гоняемую сердцем по венам. Волк жаждет обладать, жаждет заклеймить, волка невероятно заводит запах страха, он скребется лапами в голове и царапает когтями душу настолько остро, что Хейл держится на грани, чтобы не спустить зверя с поводка. Впервые в жизни. Дерек рычит Стайлзу в лицо, чтобы он проваливал, ведь дороги назад не будет. Стайлз мгновенно затыкается и смотрит своими огромными глазами, без конца облизывая пересохшие губы. Это становится последней каплей, тем самым спусковым крючком. 

Хейл резко пережимает Стайлзу горло, наслаждаясь тем, как пацан удивленно таращится, потом начинает дергаться, пытаясь вырваться, шипя "Пусти меня, больной ублюдок!". Хейл сдавливает сильнее, ведет носом по шее, впитывая этот дурманящий аромат. Стайлз прекращает брыкаться, замирает. Дерек влажно проводит языком по шее, прикусывая мочку уха. И дальше все происходит как в тумане. Он помнит обрывки. Помнит, как Стайлз шепчет "Успокойся, волчище, давай же, возьми себя в руки", помнит, как когтями раздирает красную худи, оставляя глубокие царапины на бешено вздымающейся груди. Помнит, как вылизывает извивающегося и брыкающегося пацана на кухонном столе, помнит, как взвыл Стилински во время первого проникновения. Помнит, как тот со свистом втягивал воздух, закусывая губу, чтобы не орать, помнит обрывки своих ощущений, перекрываемых эйфорией происходящего и урчанием зверя в подсознании. В конце всего этого Стайлз уходит, пошатываясь и прихрамывая, и Дерек остается один на один с ощущением, что все полетело к чертям. Спустя час приходит смс "С тебя новая кофта", а через пару дней пацан снова появляется на пороге.

Зверь с каждым днем привязывается к пареньку все сильнее, и Хейл боится этого до красной пелены перед глазами. Все, кого он когда-либо пускал в свою жизнь, оказывались мертвы, сломаны, унижены. У единственного оставшегося в живых родственника окончательно сорвало резьбу, и Дерек без конца винит во всем этом себя. Дерек замечает, как Питер смотрит на Стайлза, Дерек чувствует надвигающуюся бурю, Дерек абсолютно бессилен в этой ситуации, он ничего не может сделать. Контролировать волка становится сложнее, якорь из ярости оказывается выворочен с корнем, и единственное, что держит его на плаву — жилистый пацан в красной худи, наличие этого пацана в жизни, неважно. Хейл принимает единственное кажущуюся ему верным решение, абсурдное до бесконечности и такое же надежное, как швейцарский нож. 

Раз Дерек не может выкинуть Стайлза из своей жизни, не навредив звериной сущности внутри себя, пусть Стайлз выкинет его из своей, и дальше катись оно все к черту, пусть идет как идет. Секс становится еще более жестким, раны более глубокими, Дерек более циничным мудаком, а синяки на костлявом усыпанном родинками тельце и вовсе не проходят. Дерек знает каждую родинку, каждый выступающий позвонок, каждую косточку и мимическую морщинку. Всю гамму чувств и эмоций, отражающихся на этом безумно подвижном лице. 

Дерек знает вкус крови, крови Стайлза, и это — самое прекрасное лакомство, которое волк когда-либо получал. Дерек превосходно ориентируется в эмоциональном фоне пацана, чувствует отчаяние и безысходность, захлестывающее его с каждым разом, с каждой встречей. И старается сильнее, прикладывая невероятные усилия, чтобы размолотить в кашу и оттолкнуть подальше самое дорогое и священное, что есть в его жизни. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз появляется на пороге, Дерек думает: "Беги от меня. Беги, ненормальный ты конченный псих, или окажешься в гробу, как и все предыдущие. Или тебе окончательно сорвет резьбу, как обожаемому дядюшке. Кто угодно, но не ты, Стайлз, только не ты".

Но даже тут Дерек лажает. Лажает так безапелляционно и так причудливо, что оказывается в двойной клетке. Изнутри и, вот это поворот, конечно, снаружи. Чем сильнее Хейл отшвыривает от себя подростка, тем больше он лезет на рожон. Чем сильнее Дерек звереет, тем больше Стайлз привязывается, примагничивается, тонет в этом болоте противоречий. Питер насмешливо поднимает брови, Дерек шлет его нахуй, но факт остается фактом. Он облажался. Играть в психологические игрушки с пацаном, у которого не все дома, завершая это все физическим проявлением той самой игры, оказывается ужасной затеей, которая чем дальше, тем отчетливей трещит по швам. Усугубляет ситуацию то, что при любой опасности, которая грозит Стилински, Дерек срывается с места, рискуя всем, вытаскивает его из передряг, про себя молясь, чтобы эта ходячая катастрофа хотя бы день, хотя бы день, Господь, черти, или кто из вас там сидит наверху, хотя бы день эта ходячая катастрофа не совалась во всякие неприятности и сидела на своей тощей заднице ровно. 

Молитвы Хейла игнорируются, события накручиваются по спирали пиздеца, и выход из всей этой суматохи кажется чем-то нереальным, сюрреалистичным, как картины Дали. Но еще чаще кажется, что выхода вообще нет, и дальше ждет лишь пустота и чернота, как на сраном квадрате Малевича. Внутри стаи кромешный ад, со Стайлзом творится что-то непонятное, Питер постоянно рыскает рядом, вынюхивая что-то, одному лишь ему известное, покупка лофта лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Однажды Дерек слышит истеричный смех Питера, резко взлетает по лестнице, и видит обожаемого дядюшку в хаосе бумаг, вырезок из статей, обрывков, стикеров, ручек, маркеров и прочей мишуры. Питер смеется надрывно, до слез, не может заткнуться, перебирает весь этот ворох макулатуры и тычет пальцем в одну точку среди кипы листов. "Стокгольмский синдром", читает Дерек Хейл и оседает на пол.

Финальным аккордом становится Дженнифер. Хейл думает, что вот это Стайлз точно не сможет проглотить и уберется, наконец, из его жизни, из его жилья, нутра, души, отовсюду, куда подросток въелся, сам того не ведая, но, возможно желая. И оказывается прав. Истерика взрывается оглушительно, Дереку требуется все его самообладание, чтобы не похерить весь свой хлипкий план к чертям, он продолжает играть роль эгоистичного бесчувственного мудака, всей душой желая, чтобы пацан, наконец, свалил восвояси и был в безопасности. Выстрел аконитовой пулей в плечо внезапен, и у Хейла срывает крышу. Он прикладывает Стайлза головой о стол, изо всех сил пытаясь не заорать: "Для тебя стараюсь, несуразное ты чудовище!", выпинывает из дома и закрывает дверь. Выдыхает. 

Вместо ожидаемого облегчения нервы натягиваются еще сильнее, но Хейл не может понять причину этого. Все дело в воздухе, да, решает оборотень, открывает окно и широко распахивает глаза. Запах. Знакомый, с другими нотками, но знакомый, преследующий его в прошлом и сейчас. Стайлз. У Стайлза проблемы с головой, Стайлз сломан, Стайлз только что пережил сильнейшее потрясение в свои 17 лет, если не считать смерти матери. Запах такой отчетливый, ясный, он грозовой тучей висит в воздухе и абсолютно не желает выветриваться. Безумие. Чистое, чистейшее. Через минут десять в комнату входит Питер, Дерек рычит, прижимая дядюшку за горло к стене и глубоко вдыхает. Практически идентичный аромат, отличающийся лишь особыми флюидами, теми самыми, которые придают людям индивидуальность. Дерек только что активировал атомную бомбу. Да помогут им Господь и черти, вместе взятые. 


	4. Ногицуне.

The Meto - Пассажир

Когда Ногицуне впервые начинает шуршать в уголках его сознания, Стайлз даже не задумывается о том, что пугающие мысли могут принадлежать кому-то другому. Он проворачивает в голове свои собственные осколки мозаики, прекрасно понимая, что думал об этом раньше. Он думал о том, что Скотт не достоин того, чтобы быть альфой. Что Дерек, черт его дери, вообще ничего не достоин. Большинство его окружения заслуживают смерти по своей тупости. Единственное исключение — отец. Стайлз любит отца, единственная постоянная константа в его жизни. Но отец — всего лишь человек. 

Он вспоминает собственные приступы отчаяния, когда казался абсолютно беспомощным и жалким. Бессильным. По идее, его должно пугать многое в глубине души. Страшно ли ему? Да, черт возьми, ему просто охренительно страшно. Стилински в ужасе. Но боится он не логической цепочки, ломающей его где-то внутри. Он боится себя, в первую очередь себя. Кошмары мучают его постоянно, он не может собраться с мыслями, чтобы сформулировать умозаключения даже самому себе. Аддерол не помогает, ничего не помогает. Бессонница скручивает его, оплетает цепкими холодными пальцами. 

Потерянная способность читать, усваивать информацию, бред наяву, пугающий своей реалистичностью. Скотт с отцом бьют тревогу, панику, везут его в больницу. Деменция, ну надо же. Как ожидаемо. Как… Тривиально.  
— Тривиально до жути, не находишь? — шуршит очередной осколок его мысли.  
— Ожидаемо, — отвечает сам себе Стилински.  
— Твоя правда, Стайлз, твоя, — вторят ему где-то на подкорке.   
В ту ночь Ногицуне впервые берет власть под свой контроль. Темный дух слишком долго был один по ту сторону изгороди. Он не враг пареньку, о, нет, далеко не враг. Лис спал в глубине, ожидая своего часа, ожидая, когда условные барьеры падут. И дождался. 

Он симпатизирует юному парню, который за свою недолгую жизнь потерял и прожил слишком много. Ребенка всегда хотелось защитить. С раннего детства, когда Стилински только потерял мать, Лис пытался. Он вторил ему, помогая пережить собственное горе, он хозяйничал в подсознании мальчика, расставляя все по полочкам. Кто ж знал, что в итоге помощь темного духа обернется психическим расстройством. Лис помогал Стайлзу решать сложные задачи, он помогал адаптироваться, когда Скотт обернулся оборотнем, проталкивал свои идеи через густой дурман, вызванный таблетками. 

Все планы и стратегии выходили скомканными и потому жалкими, но мальчик был силен, Ногицуне верил в него. Дерек Хейл был очередным препятствием, как и глупая, по-детски наивная одержимость Стайлза оборотнем. Ногицуне терпел, терпел до последнего, раз за разом гоня подростка в когтистые лапы чудовища, которое ломало и без того разодранную душу. Стайлзу нужен был защитник, нужна была сила, которая сможет оградить его от всего мира. Лис готов был этой силой стать, но сначала надо было вырваться наружу. 

Клиническая смерть — самый идиотский способ воззвать к Высшим силам. Темный Лис это знает. Но по другому в их случае было нельзя. Близость Неметона послужила достаточно мощным катализатором, чтобы навязчивый голос в голове, наконец, обрел более-менее ясные черты. Странные отношения подростка и оборотня всегда балансировали на грани, Ногицуне ждал, когда же чаша переполнится. И она переполнилась в тот день, когда Стайлз впервые осознанно выстрелил в другого человека. В оборотня, конечно, но факт остается фактом. Призрачные стены сознания лопнули, разлетаясь тысячей осколков, Лис, наконец, оказался свободен. У Стайлза в голове стоит хор нестройных голосов, но только темный дух знает, что все они — это Стилински. Все они — неделимы, это все один и тот же человек. И Лис — точно такой же голос, как и другие. Но имеет чуть больше власти, потому что когда-то он в этой власти был ограничен. 

Несмотря на то, что все преграды сломаны, Лис не может пробиться к Стайлзу, не может заявить о себе, не может помочь, как он всю их сознательную жизнь хотел. Да, именно их. Внутри у Стайлза лопаются, оглушая, нарывы, раны раскрываются по новой, продолжая кровоточить и сводить их обладателя с ума. Хор голосов не затыкается ни на минуту, парень откровенно не выдерживает. Лис пытается прорваться через эту призрачную ораву, показать юнцу, что тот не один, что поддержка всегда была рядом и за помощью не нужно далеко ходить.

Врачи ставят очередной диагноз. “Деменция”, как тривиально.  
— ..виально, — эхом звучит голос Стилински. Ногицуне тут же хватается за призрачную ниточку.  
— Тривиально до жути, не находишь? — аккуратно пробует дух, впервые нащупав такую сильную связь со своим обладателям, боясь разорвать контакт, боясь снова быть загнанным в угол.  
— Ожидаемо, — спокойно отвечает Стайлз. Как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Ногицуне скалится в подобие улыбки. Попался.  
— Твоя правда, Стайлз. Твоя правда.

Взрыв на электростанции звучит словно музыка для его ушей. Долгожданный победный марш. Однако все обстоит не так радужно, как хочется. Стайлз в ужасе, он в панике, он начинает ненавидеть себя еще сильнее. После недоотношений с Дереком кажется невозможным подобный исход, но он есть. Лис в очередной раз цокает языком, понимая, что просчитался. Но связь между ними крепнет, а это — самое главное. То, то было нужно долгое, очень долгое время. 

— Да, эти люди не заслужили смерти, Стайлз, но они были глупы, попав не в то время не в то место, — шуршит настойчивый голос, баюкая.  
— Я убил их, всех их, — парень в шоке, он на грани истерики. Пограничное состояние не может выдерживать хрупкий баланс, и Лис выкидывает карты на стол, не сомневаясь в своем решении ни единой минуты.  
— Не ты, мальчик. Я убил их, — вкрадчиво шепчет он.  
— Моими руками.  
— Тебе не повезло родиться с изъяном, Стилински, в этом вся правда, — спокойно замечает голос в голове, не выдавая своих истинных намерений. Пусть юнец ненавидит духа, с этим можно будет справиться со временем. Но не ненавидит себя. Такая вот хлипкая стратегия защиты подопечного.   
Стайлз успокаивается, засыпая, проваливаясь в тревожный сон. А потом он просит отца поместить его в Дом Эха. Лис раздраженно щелкает хвостом. Мальчик опять его переиграл, но ничего, у них есть время, много времени.

Малия духа раздражает. Хочется впиться зубами в хрупкую шею, чувствуя, как ломаются позвонки и рот наполняется чужой горячей кровью. Хочется свести девчонку с ума, заставляя корчиться от страха и паники в агонии. Но нельзя, Лис повторяет себе это раз за разом. Нельзя. Стайлзу она нравится, Стайлзу она пригодится. Им она пригодится. Когда Ногицуне впервые являет себя Стилински, парень в ужасе пытается спрятаться от него, забить непрошенного гостя в самый дальний угол сознания. Но поздно, связь уже слишком крепкая.

— Твои друзья. Твоя семья. Все, кто значил для тебя хоть что-то. Мы уничтожим всех их, Стайлз.  
— Зачем? — оторопело спрашивает юнец, — зачем тебе это? Чего ты хочешь добиться?  
— Они делают тебя слабым, Стилински, нас они делают слабыми. Беззащитными. И уязвимыми.   
— Какого черта ты выглядишь как я? Почему ты выглядишь как я? Что все это значит? — отчаянно перескакивая на другую мысль, спрашивает человек. Его человек.

— Думай, — приказывает дух. — Давай же, Стайлз, я верю в тебя. Мы верим в тебя, мальчик.  
Стилински ошарашенно распахивает глаза, ослепленный собственной догадкой.   
— Ты… Это всегда был ты, — голос срывается, звучит приглушенно.  
— Мы, — мягко поправляет Ногицуне.   
Стайлз резко захлопывает двери сознания, пытаясь спрятаться. Защита стоит сильная, прочная. У юнца огромный потенциал, который тот растрачивает понапрасну. Лис устало встряхивает головой, поводя ушами. Мальчику нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли что они — единое целое. Дух подождет, он никуда не торопится. Нестройный хор голосов замолкает впервые за долгое, очень долгое время. Ногицуне сыто скалится, осознавая, что контроль теперь полностью в его руках.

Лис спокойно расставляет фишки на доске. Стайлз появляется тихо, внезапно, также, как и ушел.   
— Сыграем? - спокойно предлагает дух.  
Стилински пожимает плечами, видимо, понимая, что терять ему нечего. Он садится напротив и делает первый ход.  
— Ты со мной с самого рождения, так? — задает Стайлз давно мучивший его вопрос. Ногицуне напрягается, но знает, что врать своему человеку бессмысленно.  
— Да, — легко отвечает он, делая свой ход.  
— Ты принес мне только психические расстройства, чувак, — задумчиво тянет Стайлз, обдумывая свой следующий шаг.  
— Прости? — духу кажется, что это все происходит не с ними. Не здесь и не сейчас. Его человек не может так спокойно принять правду. Тем более, за такое короткое время. 

Но Стайлз всегда умел удивлять. Он ставит фишку на поле и внимательно следит за Лисом.   
— Ты научишь меня. Всему, что знаешь сам и умеешь сам. И ты никогда больше не посмеешь тронуть моего отца, — заявляет он, поднимая голову и твердо глядя в глаза своему оппоненту. Ногицуне ухмыляется. Торговаться мальчишка не умеет от слова совсем, но его решительность подкупает. Они, конечно, все еще не на равных, но теперь хотя бы готовы услышать друг друга. Возможно, даже понять.  
— Научу, — коротко кивает Лис, впервые за всю жизнь со своим человеком ощущая долгожданный покой. — Твой ход, Стайлз.

Стайлз оказывается способным учеником. Он схватывает на лету, дополняет стратегии Ногицуне своими деталями и удивительными штрихами. Работать в паре оказывается продуктивно. Лис с сожалением ждет того момента, когда придется отступить в тень, чтобы их план сработал. Стайлз не сможет расстаться с навязчивым голосом в сознании, даже если сильно захочет. Эту мысль мальчишка понял достаточно быстро и принял максимально безболезненно. Лису больше не нужно прятаться в уголках разбитого разума, тлея в агонии. За это Ногицуне испытывал к своему человеку иссушающую благодарность. 

Они не всегда друг друга понимают, много спорят, но силы принять и осознать то, что они — единое целое все же есть. Им остается только жить с этим осознанием дальше, больше не наступая друг другу на хвосты. Хор голосов в сознании Стилински возвращается, но теперь они звучат слаженно, собираясь в единый механизм, прекрасный в своем совершенстве. У Стайлза и Ногицуне ушло много времени, чтобы собрать разбитую мозаику мыслей и навести порядок, но результат определенно того стоил.

— Что теперь? — звенит голос подростка, когда его друзья празднуют победу. Мнимую победу, прошедшую по идеально выверенному заранее плану.   
— Жить, Стайлз. Просто жить и становиться сильнее, — шелестит у него в голове голос, ставший за такой короткий промежуток времени безумно родным.  
А потом Ногицуне пропадает, сливаясь со своим человеком. Его, наконец-то приняли. И позволили разлиться ядом по организму и мыслям, стать последним, завершающим штрихом этого удивительного юноши. Как и было предначертано.


	5. Стайлз. Часть первая.

Five Finger Death Punch - Inside Out

Первое, что Стайлз осознает ясно после всего этого кошмара — он ничего не хочет. На автомате ходит в школу, на автомате следит за питанием отца. Много спит, не видит сновидений. Отрывисто общается со Скоттом. И в целом, просто существует. Не живет, не радуется. Существует. Будто где-то внутри сели батарейки, отвечающие за активность, и подзарядиться нет возможности. После всей истории с Ногицуне прошло уже больше трех месяцев, скоро закончится учебный год. На улице стоит хорошая погода, совершенно не соответствующая мертвой пустоте внутри. 

Первым, как это не странно, тревогу начинает бить Скотт.  
— Бро, ты совсем на себя не похож, — однажды замечает истинный альфа (“недоальфа”, как его про себя с недавних пор называет Стайлз).  
Ответом Макколу служит лишь вопросительный взгляд и гробовая тишина.   
— Стайлз, когда мы с тобой последний раз нормально говорили?  
— Давно, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Стилински, — Скотт, ты прости, я опаздываю, мне надо успеть завезти отцу обед.  
— Да, конечно, хорошо, — озадаченно провожает глазами друга Маккол.

Стайлз завозит в офис шерифа пакет с едой и уезжает домой. Дома он закидывает вещи в стирку, готовит ужин, моет посуду. Поднимается к себе в комнату, надеясь полежать, серьезно, просто полежать и видит Дерека, восседающего в компьютерном кресле. Внутри что-то оглушительно лопается. Первая эмоция, которую испытывает Стилински за эти три с небольшим месяца, яркая, настоящая эмоция — это холодная ярость. Стайлз молча достает из рюкзака сигареты, цепляет с полки жестяную банку из-под газировки, которую он приспособил под пепельницу, открывает окно и закуривает. В воздух летят сизые клубы дыма, тишина ласкает подростку слух. Но он буквально кожей чувствует как Дерека тишина нервирует. И вот это уже раздражает, унося с собой хрупкие остатки спокойствия. 

— И давно ты куришь? — звучит голос Хейла где-то за спиной.   
— Три месяца, — спокойно отвечает Стилински, в очередной раз затягиваясь.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что это вредно? — вкрадчиво спрашивает альфа, подходя ближе.  
— Лекции пришел мне читать? — вопросом на вопрос. Стайлз стряхивает пепел и терпеливо ждет, пока Хейл подберет слова.  
— Я… волнуюсь за тебя, — тихо отвечает оборотень, подходя ближе. 

Дерек аккуратно сжимает ладонью худое плечо, Стайлз усмехается. Какая знакомая картина. Правда, в этот раз они поменялись местами. Стилински выкидывает бычок в жестяную банку, разворачивается. И отработанным движением руки (спасибо, папа) расшибает альфе нос. Костяшки взрываются от боли, но чужой ошарашенный взгляд служит своего рода удовлетворением. Как и хруст кости, почти музыкальный, такой ласково-приятный. 

Дерек оторопело делает два шага назад, Стайлз подходит ближе и шипит ему прямо в лицо:  
— Еще раз прикоснешься ко мне — я сломаю тебе руку.  
— Шутить изволишь? — усмехается Хейл, который за считанные секунды регенерировал. Чертова сила альфы, это всегда раздражало.  
— Я похож на человека, которому смешно? — звенящим от ярости голосом уточняет Стилински. 

На лице Дерека пробегает какая-то эмоция, буквально на секунду, потом брови привычным движением сходятся на лбу. Оборотень выпрыгивает в окно, не сказав больше ни слова. Стайлз устало потирает переносицу, про себя отмечая, что с окном надо что-то сделать. От скидывает Скотту смс с просьбой выслать номер Дитона, а сам садится за компьютер, надеясь в свалке интернета найти хоть какую-то дельную информацию про руны, защитные знаки, да хоть что-нибудь. Впервые за последние месяцы в нем зашевелилось желание сделать хоть что-то, пусть это и потребность оградить себя от постороннего вмешательства. Большая дорога начинается с маленьких шагов. 

Руны у Стайлза не пошли. Откровенно не пошли, у Стайлза вообще сложились очень странные отношения с магией и всем прочим дерьмом, которое он попытался выведать у Дитона. Друид надавал ему кучу советов, вручил кучу книг и начал обучать тому, что умеет. Отличать растения друг от друга, знать цикл луны, иногда они ходили к Неметону “просить совета”. Что-то у Стилински получалось, что-то нет. Охранные знаки на окнах во всем доме (для подстраховки) работали безотказно. Стайлз это выяснил, когда однажды ночью к нему попытался залезть Скотт. Истинный альфа долго матерился в трубку, потом обиженно сопел, когда Стилински заявил, что он устал, хочет поспать и “в следующий раз воспользуйся дверью, как любой нормальный человек, Скотти”. 

Раздраженно перелистывая потрепанные временем страницы, Стайлз лежит на диване в гостинной, остервенело вгрызается в карандаш и думает. От собственных мыслей его отвлекает аккуратный стук в дверь. Стайлз подскакивает на диване, роняет талмуд на пол с оглушительным стуком и, чертыхаясь, идет к двери. Открывает ее, недоверчиво смотрит на пришедшего, потом снова закрывает. От греха подальше, вот такие сюрпризы ему совершенно не нужны, это уже ни в какие ворота и…  
— Стайлз, неужели отец не научил тебя элементарным правилам поведения? — насмешливо тянет Питер Хейл, прекрасно зная, что его слышат.

Ладно, ладно. С дядюшки станется еще и дверь выломать, и лучше знать, конечно, зачем его принесло. Стилински нацепляет на лицо максимально суровое выражение (как ему кажется) и снова открывает дверь.  
— Какими судьбами? — невинно интересуется он, еще раз пробегаясь взглядом по знакомой фигуре. В руках у Питера небольшая дорожная сумка, которую он сразу вручает подростку.   
— Ознакомься на досуге. Это от меня. А от Дерека: он просил передать тебе привет, но, как я вижу, ты сейчас не сильно заинтересован в общении, — хмыкает Хейл-старший и уходит. 

Стайлз оторопело прижимает к себе неожиданный подарок, в очередной раз закрывает дверь. Любопытство пересиливает, он проходит в гостиную, открывает сумку и видит внутри очередные талмуды. Старые, потрепанные, испещеренные следами времени. Невероятно тяжелые. Стилински завороженно скользит пальцами по обложке, а потом и по пожелтевшим страницам. Книги буквально источают силу, к которой тянется все его существо. Неувязка, пожалуй, только в том, что большая часть текста написана на латыни. Стайлз вымучено стонет и поднимается в комнату. Ему нужен интернет, много интернета.

— Сын, ты в порядке? — однажды спрашивает шериф.   
Стайлз отрывает голову от толстой книги, лежащей у него на коленях. В последнее время это стало чем-то постоянным: отец приходит с работы, Стилински-младший греет еду, они ужинают, а после Стайлз берет свои талмуды и проводит с отцом весь вечер. Ноа смотрит телевизор, подросток читает, конспектирует, иногда ищет данные в интернете. После они расходятся каждый по своим комнатам и спят.   
— Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Середина каникул, а у нас еще ни разу не ночевал Скотт. Ни разу не вываливался из ванной на втором этаже Скотт. Ни разу не видел тебя на улице, ни разу…  
— Я понял, понял, пап, правда, — смеется Стайлз, — просто у Скотта сейчас много дел, они снова сошлись с Эллисон и…  
— Стайлз, — недоверчиво тянет шериф.  
— Ладно, ладно, пап. Я не хочу сейчас никого видеть и ни с кем общаться. Так лучше?  
— Это-то меня и беспокоит, сынок, это-то меня и беспокоит, — задумчиво отвечает Ноа, переключая канал. 

Стайлз хмыкает, делая очередную отметку у себя в тетради. Он был несказанно рад, что история с Ногицуне не прошла для отца бесследно, и тот теперь знает о сверхъестественной составляющей города. Иначе подросток просто сошел бы с ума, переживая за шерифа. Да, он объяснил, как обращаться с рябиновым пеплом, сделал отцу пару оберегов, но это все не отменяло того факта, что Ноа Стилински — всего лишь человек. Единственный родной ему человек в этом сумасшедшем городе. 

Отец настаивает на том, чтобы Стайлз еще раз сходил к миссис Моррелл. Стайлз настаивает на том, что затея обречена на провал хотя бы потому, что он в порядке, он не чувствует, что его что-то беспокоит. Ему просто ничего не хочется из привычного уклада жизни, все свое свободное время подросток посвящает изучению неожиданного подарка Питера и находит там для себя много интересного. Да, он кучу времени убивает на переводы, но результат определенно того стоит. 

Иногда Стилински ходит к Дитону, чтобы проконсультироваться насчет спорных вопросов, потому, что не все прочитанное он может понять и интерпретировать. Дитон в такие моменты обычно хмурится, говорит, что ему нужно время, чтобы подумать и посоветоваться. Стайлз в такие моменты действительно в ярости, потому, что ему хочется знать и понимать все здесь и сейчас. А еще он внезапно для себя отмечает, что Дитон не то, чтобы знает во всей друидской тематике мало. Что он знает не так широко, как Стайлзу бы хотелось. Это злит и раздражает одновременно. 

В очередной раз выйдя из клиники, он сталкивается с Питером, который, видимо, спешит туда же. Стайлз отшатывается, заметив в радужке Хейла красный отблеск. Вот, значит, как.  
— Потрясающие новости. Тебя можно поздравить? — язвительно тянет подросток.  
— Меньше скептицизма, лапушка. Тебе пришелся по душе мой подарок? — внезапно меняет тему Питер.  
— Я… Я не все могу понять и Дитон не все может мне объяснить. Это раздражает, Питер, — внезапно даже для себя выпаливает Стилински то, что не дает ему покоя уже давно.  
— Если хочешь, мы можем это обсудить, — тихо говорит Хейл, серьезно глядя на подростка.   
Стайлз ежится. Ответы ему бы очень пригодились, чего греха таить. Но это же… Питер. Питер Хейл. Повисшее молчание, кажется, можно резать ножом.  
— У Дерека есть мой номер, — наконец отвечает подросток, думая, что потом пожалеет об этом несчетное количество раз. Он быстро разворачивается и уходит к джипу, стараясь гнать от себя подальше мысли о том, что забыл Питер Хейл в клинике Дитона.

К миссис Моррелл все же приходится сходить. Отец действительно обеспокоен его состоянием, а расстраивать отца Стайлз не любит.  
— Со мной все в порядке, док, правда.  
Миссис Моррелл не верит ни единому его слову. Стайлз усмехается, он сам себе не верит. Марин задается ему типичные вопросы, внимательно отслеживая реакцию цепким взглядом. Стайлз отвечает на типичные вопросы довольно типично, настолько, что придраться действительно не к чему. Напоследок они с доктором сверлят друг друга глазами несколько бесконечных мгновений. 

Трудно судить, кто из этой битвы вышел победителем, но Стилински почему-то уверен, что психолог отрапортует отцу правильно. Так, чтобы шериф перестал волноваться о своем сыне. Абсолютно иррациональная уверенность, учитывая давящую атмосферу во время сеанса. Стайлз ненавидит ходить к психологам, Стайлз ненавидит, когда ему пытаются залезть в душу и разворошить то, что от него осталось. Стайлз в последнее время вообще неистово ненавидит людей, предпочитая человеческое общество потрепанным талмудам. 

Он выходит из школы, заворачивает за угол и расслабленно вставляет в зубы сигарету. И чертыхается, когда видит, что около родного джипа его поджидает Дерек. Прямо неделя абсурдных встреч. Тяжело вздохнув, Стилински шагает к машине, очень надеясь, что разговор выйдет коротким и его быстрее оставят в покое. Как ни крути, бежать особо некуда.  
— Какими судьбами? — спокойно спрашивает подросток, подходя ближе и выдыхая дым в сторону оборотня. 

Дерек кривит губы, а Стайлз ловит странное чувство удовлетворения. “Просто отлепись от тачки, мудак, и дай мне добраться до дома”, — обреченно проскальзывает у него в голове.  
— Питер спрашивал твой номер, — не отвечает альфа на вопрос.   
Стилински закатывает глаза. Ну конечно, кто Стайлз такой, чтобы просто просто отвечать на простые вопросы.  
— Значит, надо было дать ему мой номер, — раздраженно отвечает подросток, выкидывая окурок. — Дай сесть в машину, я действительно устал.  
— Не связывайся с Питером, Стайлз, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это за человек, - оборотень все же отходит от водительской дверцы, Стилински облегченно выдыхает.  
— Без тебя разберусь, — бросает он на прощание.

Стилински заводит джип и уезжает, оставив Дерека позади. Господи, какая знакомая картина. Пару дней назад он то же провернул с Питером. Стайлз не выдерживает и все же бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Хейл продолжает смотреть ему вслед. Руки на руле мелко подрагивают. “Потрясающе”, — резюмирует Стайлз про себя и думает о том, что только что выкурил последнюю сигарету.

Питер пишет ему тем же вечером. Стайлз не ходит вокруг да около, сразу набросившись на оборотня с кучей вопросов. В основном насчет перевода. Питер терпеливо отвечает, разъясняет спорные моменты. Они общаются в мессенджере неделю, пару раз созваниваются, когда Стилински устает набивать сообщения и пытается ухватиться за мысль, но не может сформулировать. 

Ближе к концу недели в дверь очередной раз стучат. На дворе каникулы, Стайлз понятия не имеет, кого могло принести, ведь разговор с Питером они закончили буквально полчаса назад, Дерек больше не появлялся (или не мог появиться, оба варианта устраивали), а Скотт сначала бы позвонил. Но когда Стайлз открывает дверь и видит на пороге Лидию Мартин, он понимает, что это — конечная. Он наливает девушке чай, поддерживает разговор ни о чем и обреченно в уме считает минуты до того момента, пока она уйдет. Лидия, кажется, тоже понимает, что ей здесь не особо рады, поэтому надолго не задерживается. Прощание выходит каким-то скомканным и неудобным. 

Проводив ее за порог, Стайлз облегченно вздыхает. И понимает, что ему надо серьезно поговорить с отцом. Желательно, в ближайшее время. Он молится всем Богам, чтобы Ноа Стилински понял его правильно. Но так продолжаться больше не может. Стайлз не может находиться в этом городе, с этими людьми, где каждый дом, каждая улица, каждое здание просто не может оставить его в покое. Его выматывают эти люди, которые прикрываются лживым “я волнуюсь”, а на деле всего лишь хотят выглядеть хорошо в собственных глазах, быть правильными и заботливыми. 

Он бесконечно перебирает в памяти события прошедших двух лет, и ему становится действительно мерзко на душе от осознания того, что единственным человеком, который по-настоящему за него волновался, был его отец. Ни лучший друг, который променял его на юбку (какая опостылевшая банальщина), ни человек, с которым у него случились первые отношения, разорвашие его до самого основания, ни девушка, в которую он был бесконечно влюблен и совершал ради нее невообразимо прекрасные вещи, по-идиотски наивные, но невероятно искренние. Стайлз надеется, что отец поймет и примет его решение. В конце концов, в итоге только они и остались друг у друга. Если не идти за поддержкой к собственному отцу, то к кому идти? 


	6. Стайлз. Часть вторая.

Mindless Self Indulgence - Faggot

— Тебе твой парень писал.  
— Он мне не парень, Ди, серьезно, ты заебал.  
Стайлз свешивает руку со второго этажа кровати, ему понятливо всовывают в пальцы прикуренную сигарету. Стилински затягивается, выпуская дым в воздух и переворачивается на живот. 

— Почему каждый раз, как ты приходишь домой пьяный в сопли, ты обязательно пытаешься залезть на второй этаж? Я напоминаю, Стилински, что у тебя есть своя комната, а я берегу свое личное пространство и такое посягательство на мои границы возмутительно и…  
— Ди, ты опять нанюхался соли?   
— Да. Это не отменяет вопроса Стилински, мне всегда было интересно.  
— Я просто скучаю по своему самому любимому солнышку, когда оно пропадает на работе, а мне приходится тусить в одного.  
— Уел. 

Дилан встает с постели, но не успевает дойти до выхода, как лежащий на столе телефон коротко вибрирует. Сосед спокойно берет в руки гаджет, скользит глазами по пришедшему сообщению и рапортует:  
— Питер спрашивает, как ты.  
— Ответь, что я в норме.   
Дилан хмыкает, отбивает сообщение и кидает телефон в Стайлза.  
— Нашел себе почтового голубя блин, — бормочет он уже в дверях.

Стайлз натягивает одеяло до подбородка, переворачивается на бок и пытается собраться после бурно проведенной ночи. Он каждый раз обещает себе пить меньше, и каждый раз надирается в сопли. Потом вваливается домой под утро, идет в комнату Дилана, забирает на второй этаж двухъярусной кровати и засыпает, убаюканный сопением соседа внизу. После смен тот всегда отрубается так, что пушкой не разбудишь. Это утро ничем не отличалось от множества предыдущих. В голове шумит, Питер скидывает очередное сообщение. “Передавай привет Дилану. И выпей минералки, лапушка”. Сговорились, черти.

Они с Диланом познакомились в те времена, когда Стайлз колесил по стране, постигая тайны шаманства, друидства, гадальства и другой несусветной херни. Просто однажды на трассе увидел голосовавшего дредастого парня. Стайлз только что возвращался от очередной знакомой Питера по части магии, та действительно помогла разобраться с вопросом призыва силы, но от полученных сведений голова гудела, а мысли разбредались. Собрать их в кучу представлялось крайне сложной задачей, так что возможный попутчик Стайлзу бы точно не помешал. Он притормаживает у остановившегося парня, открывает пассажирскую дверь. И очень удивляется, когда видит напротив человека чуть старше него самого. Карие, практически черные глаза, дреды по плечи и хитрая улыбка. Одет попутчик был в берцы, рваные свободные джинсы и большую футболку с Дедпулом, которая чуть развевается на ветру. За спиной — туристический рюкзак литров на двадцать, сбоку привязан каремат и складной стул. 

Парень, видимо, тоже удивляется возрасту водителя, но решает не упускать момент. Скидывает рюкзак назад, сам садится на пассажирское сиденье, захлопывает дверцу. Стайлз поворачивает ключ зажигания, они устремляются в путь.  
— Куда направляешься? — заученно начинает парень, но Стайлз перебивает его.  
— Курить есть?   
Тот понятливо хмыкает, достает из кармана пачку, прикуривает две сигареты, одну отдает Стилински. Стайлз выдыхает дым и отвечает на заданный ранее вопрос:   
— В Небраску.  
— Воу, далеко тебя занесло, с Южной Каролины в Небраску. Дорога-то неблизкая, — округляет глаза попутчик, выпуская клубы дыма в окно.  
— Да там дела, тут дела, — пожимает плечами Стилински. — Я — Стайлз, кстати.  
— Дилан, — лучезарно улыбается дредастый. Потом понижает голос до едва различимого шепота и спрашивает, — травы хочешь?  
Стайлз давит разрастающийся внутри смех. Да уж, попутчик ему попался что надо, дорога однозначно будет интересной.

Как выясняется позже, Дилан просто путешествует автостопом после окончания школы и не придерживается особого маршрута, колеся по стране уже два с небольшим года. Он рассказывает Стайлзу забавные истории, разбавляя скучную дорогу яркими повествованиями. Попутчик охотно делится со Стилински сигаретами, которые у последнего, как назло, закончились. Задает Стайлзу странные вопросы, которые просто неприлично задавать первому встречному. Темы поднимаются разные, начиная от отношений и заканчивая учебой, выбором профессии и прочим.

— Школу я не закончил, — отвечает Стайлз, внимательно смотря за дорогой.   
— Зря, чувак, это — основа основ современного образования, — тянет Дилан, выкидывая бычок в приспособленную под это дело банку.  
— Есть другие вещи, которые мне бы хотелось изучать, — спокойно пожимает плечами Стайлз, в уме прикидывая, сколько им ехать до ближайшего мотеля.  
— Например, шаманство? Ой, да брось, я прекрасно знаю, что означает татуировка на твоем предплечье, а той семье в Техасе я действительно благодарен, — легко меняет тему Дилан, даже не понимая, какую бурю эмоций поднял своей простой ремаркой в душе у Стайлза.

— То есть ты веришь в сверхъестественное и прочую дичь? — аккуратно пробует Стайлз. Он устал вариться в этом один, поддержка ему бы точно не помешала. Питер, конечно, не оставался в стороне, но Стайлз держал четкую дистанцию, не позволяя оборотню присутствовать в своей жизни лично. Они много переписывались в мессенджерах, Питер щедро делился своими контактами, которые могли помочь молодому шаману в обучение, но на этом — все. Стилински яростно предотвратил любые попытки оборотня быть рядом, и Питер принял его выбор. Он просто не хотел никого из своей прошлой жизни здесь и сейчас. Свой новый номер он выслал только Питеру и отцу, с которым время от времени созванивался, коротко рассказывая о своих путешествиях.  
— Я тебе больше скажу. В Индиане я жил в общине и насмотрелся такого, чего хватит, наверное, на неплохой блокбастер с участием всякой нежити и прочего говна. Еле ноги потом унес, — тихо добавляет Дилан.  
Стайлз думает о том, что ему, наверное, просто феерично повезло. 

Они доезжают до мотеля уже заполночь. Дилан платит за двоих, уверенно отсекая потуги Стайлза быть самостоятельным. “Компенсация за бензин и выматывающую дорогу!” — оптимистично заявляет он, доставая свой рюкзак из машины. Стайлз расслабленно курит, облокотившись на капот. Достает телефон, привычно набирает Питеру и отцу короткое “Я в мотеле, все хорошо”. От Питера ответ приходит незамедлительно: “Жду подробностей”. От отца - чуть позже с лаконичным “Принял”. 

Стайлз возвращается мыслями в тот разговор с отцом полугодовалой давности. Ноа тогда внимательно выслушал, хмуря брови. Потом задал один единственный вопрос, который стал ответом на все. “Тебе действительно это нужно, сын?”. “Да, пап, нужно, я больше не могу находиться здесь, больше не хочу находиться здесь, я хочу узнать о себе чуть больше, понимаешь? Разобраться с той силой, которой обладаю, понять, как все устроено, в конце концов”. Кажется, в тот момент парень был недалек от истерики. “Стайлз, — отец мягко сжал его плечо, — я тебя услышал. Мы придумаем, как поступить. Мне не нравится твоя затея, но, если так тебе будет лучше, то я готов потерпеть. У меня в жизни остался только ты, и я действительно хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. А твое состояние в последнее время, уж прости, на счастье точно не тянет”. Стайлз тогда думал, что просто захлебнется от нежности и благодарности отцу за всеобъемлющее понимание. 

— Эй, Стилински, ты что завис? — перед его лицом щелкают чужие пальцы. Дилан стоит напротив, уже избавившийся от рюкзака, и насмешливо вскидывает брови.  
— Задумался, — отвечает Стайлз, легким движением отправляя докуренную сигарету в мусорку. 

У них двухместный номер с одной кроватью. Дилан наотрез отказывается ложиться спать вместе, расстилая спальник и каремат на полу. “Я, что, зря с собой все это вожу что ли?” — резонно замечает он и уходит в душ, поставив перед этим на тумбу бутылку виски. Когда сосед возвращается из душа Стайлз, уже налакавшийся выпивки, начинает изливать ему душу. Впервые за два с половиной года его прорывает. Он не может остановиться, вываливает все под чистую. Слова дробными очередями вылетают изо рта, не успев пройти стадию согласования с мозгом. Дилан слушает внимательно, изредка прикладываясь к бутылке, много курит и не сводит со Стайлза своих черных глаз. Когда Стилински начинает рассказывать про Дерека, в дредастого будто вселяется бес. Он выдает на сбивчивый рассказ целую речь, базирующуюся на затейливой первосортной брани, а наиболее мягким эпитетом для младшего Хейла звучит “дно ведра с говном”. 

Стайлз умалчивает, пожалуй, лишь полноценную историю с Ногицуне, решив, что делиться такими откровениями про самую свою суть он не готов. Зато детально описывает другие прошедшие события, с горькой усмешкой подмечая, как в родном городе он остался совершенно один. Закончив свой долгий рассказ, Стилински вымученно вздыхает. Дилан стоит у окна, задумчиво выпуская клубы дыма на улицу.  
— Ты ответил Питеру? — вдруг спрашивает дредастый, с громким щелчком закрывая форточку.  
— Нет, — недоверчиво сощуривает глаза Стайлз, — откуда ты…  
— Ты ведь только что сам рассказал, что Питер постоянно спрашивает у тебя как ты и что ты. Ответь, мужик волнуется.

Стайлз честно пытается набрать Хейлу сообщение, но пальцы скользят по клавиатуре, выдавая абсолютно бессмысленный текст. Дилан, закатив глаза, забирает у него телефон, отвечает Питеру сам и говорит тоном, не терпящим возражений:   
— Ложись спать, Стилински. Башка у тебя завтра будет болеть адово, не завидую я тебе.  
Стайлз согласно мычит и отрубается.

Утром голова действительно раскалывается, видимо, придется в этом мотеле задержаться на подольше. Дилан заботливо приносит ему воды и откровенно ржет, когда Стилински пытается собраться в кучу. Собраться в кучу получается ближе к вечеру, вылакав литры воды и проспав большую часть дня. Дилан сидит на подоконнике и курит, перелистывая какую-то книгу. Его наполовину разобранный рюкзак сиротливо стоит в углу.  
— Тебе Питер писал. Я взял на себя смелость отчитаться, что ты вчера перебрал, но постепенно возвращаешься в человеческий облик. Нормальный мужик, мы с ним основательно обо всем поговорили. Ну кроме той части, где он пообещал вспороть мне горло, если с тобой что-то случится. А так — просто заинька, каких поискать.  
— Вы с Питером что? — ошарашенно спрашивает Стайлз, не зная, злиться ему на непозволительную наглость или удивляться тому, как все удачно складывается.   
— Если коротко, Питер одобряет мою идею о том, что тебе нельзя кочевать одному, — продолжает огорошивать его дредастый. 

Стайлз сползает с кровати, берет в руки телефон и скользит взглядом по переписке. Сухие, лаконичные ответы Питера и более развернутые, но передающие самую суть сообщения Дилана. Выясняется, что у этих двух есть пара общих знакомых, которые служат каким-то эквивалентом если не доверия, то хотя бы надежности. Стилински уходит в душ, все еще пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. Он отчитывается Питеру о том, что проснулся и с ним все хорошо, а в ответ получает короткий совет: “На твоем месте я бы взял Дилана с собой. София будет ему рада”. 

Решив не откладывать принятие решения в долгий ящик, Стайлз после душа подходит к Дилану, который передислоцировался на пол. Берет сигареты, и, щелкая зажигалкой, задает волнующий его вопрос:  
— Почему ты мне помогаешь?   
Дредастый понятливо качает головой, видимо, он этого ждал. Смотрит на Стайлза в упор.  
— Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе историю про себя и свою девушку, ее звали Алекс, кстати. Так вот, история потрясающая, красивая и просто до одури драматичная. Считай это взаимовыгодным обменом. Я помогаю тебе не окочуриться в одиночку, параллельно отвлекаясь от борьбы со своими демонами. Так сказать, вытаскиваю тебя и себя из ямы одиночества и тоски. Такой ответ тебя устроит?   
— Вполне, — хмыкает Стайлз, почему-то понимая, что именно его попутчик имеет в виду. 

Они с Диланом действительно едут к Софии, которая принимает гостей очень доброжелательно. Дилана она вообще встречает как давнего племянника, устроив ему коротку выволочку за то, что “паршивец год назад как в воду канул, а мог хотя бы разочек позвонить”. Женщина, окинув Стайлза внимательным взглядом, незамедлительно принимается за его обучение, коротко подмечая, что база у пацана мощная. И дает Стилински совет, который становится во многом решающим для его дальнейшего становления. “Магия — она в тебе, парень. Не нужно следовать шаблонам, не нужно зубрить формулы. Твори для себя, вырезай руны для себя, делай карты для себя, собирай травы в том порядке и таким образом, как тебе шепчет чутье. Это — твоя сила, и только тебе выбирать ее дальнейшее направление. И только ты знаешь, как будет правильно”. 

Они задерживаются у Софии на долгих пять месяцев, и, выходя из дома, ставшего для него своего рода откровением, Стайлз впервые чувствует себя на своем месте. И чувствует внутри силу, которая спала долгая время и наконец-то нашла выход. София часто ходила с ним в лес, помогая, направляя, давая действенные советы и правильные подсказки. София разрешала читать ее книги, периодически переводя с незнакомых языков таинственные символы. Дилан тоже оказался не так прост. В один из вечеров (а жили они в одной комнате) парень немного приоткрыл завесу своей прошлой жизни до того, как пустился в путешествия. Оказалось, что он долгое время работал на наркокартель, и эта работа сломала ему все. Его девушку убили во время перестрелки, с тех пор он не хочет и не может заводить отношения, выбрав для себя прекрасную ориентацию асексуала. 

Дилан ловко управлялся с оружием, был неплох в рукопашном бое и с радостью поддержал идею Стайлза о совместных тренировках. Дредастый щедро снабжал его своими знаниями, научил сносно обращаться с битой, искусству ножевого боя и рассказал все, что знал о наркотиках. Дилан в каком-то смысле стал его правой рукой, постоянно ходил со Стайлзом в леса, собирая травы, помогал переводить старые талмуды, успокаивал, когда у Стилински что-то не получалось. Стилински больше не чувствовал себя одиноким, он знал, что его страхует товарищ, который свалился на него промыслом Небес, должно быть.

После Софии они с Диланом еще долгое время колесят по стране, периодически влипая в непонятные ситуации, где все тренировки и отработанные навыки начинают пригождаться. Стайлз часто в барах подкатывает к девушкам, не желая игнорировать проснувшееся либидо и кучу всего, что он упустил в жизни. Иногда его пытаются снять парни, Стайлз, в принципе, не против. Дилан на это только вымученно закрывает глаза и уходит в номер, прихватив с собой бутылку выпивки. Периодически они с Диланом промышляют наркотой, феерично выходя из потасовок победителями. Пару раз они сталкиваются с охотниками на нечисть, которым приходится не по нраву обретающий силы шаман, но спину ему страхует Дилан, и охотники остаются с носом. Стычки со сверхъественными тварями тоже становятся чем-то вроде обыденности, Стайлз, наконец, может разгуляться в полную силу, отшвыривая нечисть потоками ветра, рисуя защиту и страхующие руны. Магические круги становятся его настоящей страстью, это то самое, в чем Стилински действительно поднаторел. 

Они с Диланом проходят огонь и воду, бедность, потасовки, совместные пьянки, стритование на улицах. Стайлз начинает принимать мелкие заказы вроде гадания на картах, мастерство оберегов и прочие вещи, чтобы хоть как-то сводить концы с концами. Он все еще находится в поиске, продолжая собирать информацию о своей стезе, хотя основные уроки ему, конечно, дала София. Они с Диланом едут из штата в штат по разработанному Питером маршруту, где Стилински каждый раз узнает что-то новое. Информации много, ее приходится фильтровать, не вся она пригождается, но навыки оттачиваются и сил становится больше. Любое знание лучше, чем незнание, этим руководствуется Стайлз. Дилан его поддерживает, продолжая шнырять по лесам и магазинчикам с поручениями. В итоге они собирают настоящий магический и оружейный арсенал и спустя год и несколько месяцев решают обосноваться в Нью-Йорке.

Они снимают квартирку на отшибе города недалеко от леса, Дилан поступает в колледж, а Стайлз заканчивает школу (к огромной радости отца). Спустя три месяца жизнь входит в колею, у Стайлза образуется стабильный поток клиентов, Дилан устраивается диджеем в ночной клуб. А Стайлз внезапно даже для себя становится заядлым фрилансером. Он берет заказы на курсовые, дипломные, на переводы, много времени парится с редактированием текстов. Отец при созвонах не сдерживает гордости за сына, подначивая его брать пример с товарища и тоже поступать в колледж. Стайлз серьезно задумывается об этом, но пока никаких шагов не делает, продолжая наслаждаться жизнью в свои неполные двадцать два. Раз в пару недель они с Диланом устраивают себе бурные выходные, полные алкоголя, наркотиков и кучи странных находок наутро. Дорожный знак, с которым Стилински проснулся в обнимку после очередного загула, они, например, приспособили под столик в гостинной. 

— Иди пить кофе! — орет Дилан.  
Стайлз, чертыхаясь, слезает с кровати и тащится на кухню, продолжая переписку с Питером. Время уже позднее, по идее, ему надо доделать очередной запрос на редактуру и перевести пару текстов. Вечером они с Диланом решили сходить в клуб, немного развеяться. Сосед с громким стуком ставит около него вкусно пахнущую кружку с символикой Супермена, Стайлз болезненно морщится.  
— Поделом дураку наука, — наставительно говорит дредастый, открывая форточку и запуская в помещение свежий воздух. Стайлз с наслаждением делает первый глоток и ловит себя на мысли, что надо позвонить отцу. Судя по последним новостям, Ноа и Мелисса, наконец, перестали ходить вокруг да около, и у отца на горизонте начало маячить подобие личной жизни. Стайлз усмехается, понимая, что теперь за здоровьем и питанием шерифа следить будет настоящий Сатана, которому он в подметки не годится.

— Что ты лыбишься, я тебя спрашиваю? Ты перевод закончил? Время — обед, Стилински, а нам еще кучу всего переделать надо, — тянет Дилан, раскрывая свой ноут и впериваясь в монитор внимательным взглядом.  
— Закончу, куда я денусь. Нам же надо как-то платить за квартиру.  
— Черт бы вас побрал, удаленщиков. Работаете, когда захотите, гуляете, когда захотите, спите, когда захотите. Мне бы так, — мечтательно тянет сосед, делая очередной глоток из кружки в форме Тардис.  
— Тебе ничто не мешает сделать также, — фыркает Стайлз.  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, все же люблю общество людей. Они меня забавляют. И я, в отличие от тебя, пытаюсь получить высшее образование, чего и тебе желаю.  
— Когда-нибудь, Ди, когда-нибудь.  
Стайлз забирает кружку, пальцами цепляет сигареты и уходит в комнату. Работу никто не отменял, как ни крути, здесь сосед был абсолютно прав.

Ближе к вечеру Стайлз созванивается с отцом, расспрашивает шерифа о его делах и умоляет не проебать Мелиссу Маккол. Ноа смеется, наставительно замечая, что со своей личной жизнью он разберется как-нибудь сам. Стайлз кладет трубку, надиктовывает Питеру очередной сообщение с просьбой помочь в переводе. Хейл отвечает спустя время, заботливо интересуясь состоянием “повзрослевшего балагура”. Стайлз фыркает, отбивает, что останавливаться на достигнутом он не собирается и уходит в душ. Потом придирчиво осматривает свой гардероб, обреченно замечая, что рубашку ему придется просить у Дилана. Опять. Собственная после вчерашней ночи подлежит разве что незамедлительному вышвыриванию в мусорное ведро. 

Дилан сидит в гостинной, присосавшись к бонгу, около соседа стоит початая бутылка виски и сиротливо лежит зип.   
— Готов? — сипит дредастый, выдыхая дым.  
— Почти, — усмехается Стайлз, банковской картой разравнивая себе дорожку белого порошка. Ноздри привычно обжигает, Стилински пьет виски прямо из горла. Спустя полчаса они выходят из квартиры и направляются в клуб, где работает Дилан. Сегодня не его смена, но заведение слишком полюбилось двум соседям, и они с завидной регулярностью посещали его в свои выходные.

— Там парень на тебя смотрит так, будто сейчас дыру просверлит. Осторожней, Стилински, я прекрасно помню, чем это заканчивается обычно, — орет ему в ухо Дилан.  
Стайлз понимающе хмыкает и вскидывает голову, пытаясь найти того самого парня. Дилан, закатив глаза, разворачивает его на танцполе на сто восемьдесят градусов и Стайлз понимает, что сегодня будет ну очень интересный вечер.  
— Это Дерек, — перекрикивая музыку, сообщает он в услужливо подставленное ухо. Дилан сощуривает глаза и тянет его к выходу. Стайлз чувствует прожигающий взгляд Дерека, от которого неприятно холодит спину. 

— Какой план? — спрашивает Дилан, прикуривая две сигареты. Одну он отдает Стайлзу, второй с наслаждением затягивается сам.  
— Очень интересно, каким ветром его сюда занесло, — начинает шаман, но его тут же обрывают.  
— Это — плохая идея, Стилински, просто отвратительная. Я уже знаю, к чему ты клонишь, и спешу тебе сообщить — ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
— Ну мам, ну пожалуйста, — дурашливо начинает канючить Стайлз. Дилан скрипит зубами, молчит. Потом тяжело вздыхает и выдает:   
— Ладно, черт бы тебя побрал. Но, во-первых, ты об этом пожалеешь. Во-вторых, Питер с тебя три шкуры спустит.  
— Питер мне не парень, — ворчит Стайлз, понимая, что его услышали и правильно поняли. Возможно, даже лучше, чем он сам себя понимает.  
— Вот Питеру так и скажешь, — безапелляционно отметает Дилан, заходя в в помещение. Стайлз чувствует расползающееся по венам любопытство. Сила приятно покалывает на кончиках пальцев, будто почувствовав другое сверхъестественное существо. Стилински докуривает, вышвыривает сигарету в мусорку и тоже заходит внутрь. Впервые за долгое время спящий внутри Лис задумчиво дергает хвостом. 

Дерек не заставляет себя долго ждать. Стайлз пробирается к бару, надеясь сделать заказ (все же он пришел сюда накидаться), когда ощущает недалеко от себя знакомый запах. Дерек хмуро на него смотрит, Стайлз хищно облизывается в ответ. Хейл по-прежнему горяч, просто олицетворение мужественности и брутальности. Внутри все скручивается в тугой узел, когда он вспоминает об их прошлом, а память услужливо подкидывает развратные картинки. Горячечный шепот Хейла набатом бьется в висках. Бармен ставит около Стилински выпивку, Стайлз делает глоток, ощущая, как жар внутри переплетается с жжением от алкоголя. Он делает Дереку знак склониться ближе. Хейл, удивленно вскинув брови, наклоняется, и Стайлз спрашивает, звучно перекрикивая орущую музыку:   
— К тебе или ко мне?  
Немой вопрос в глазах Хейла доставляет невыразимое удовольствие. Стилински цедит виски и ждет, насмешливо сдвинув брови. Дерек думает недолго, хватая парня за локоть и таща к выходу из помещения. 

На улице оборотень вперивается в него недоверчивым взглядом, ноздри раздуваются, втягивая воздух. Стайлз насмешливо фыркает, вырывая руку, чтобы закурить. Щелкает зажигалкой и смотрит на Дерека в упор.  
— Ты под кайфом, — оторопело резюмирует Хейл.  
— Я повторяю свой вопрос, Дерек, дважды предлагать не стану, — тянет Стилински, выпуская в воздух клубы дыма. Погода стоит чертовски хорошая, на улице темно, и теплый ветер приятно обдувает кожу.  
— К тебе, — наконец выдает Дерек. Стайлз понятливо хмыкает, зажимает сигарету зубами и тянет Хейла в переулок. До дома от силы минут пятнадцать ходьбы.

Едва они переступают за порог квартиры, Дерек с жадностью накидывается на поджарое тело. Стайлз не дает себя целовать в губы, плавно уходя от прикосновений, но с большой охотой подставляет шею и ключицы, на грани слышимости постанывая. Хейл начинает звереть, снимая с него одежду, Стайлз широко ухмыляется и тянет оборотня в свою комнату. Там Дерек впечатывает его в стену, сжимая хрупкое горло когтистой лапой.“Вот это выдержка, просто высший класс”, — весело подмечает Стилински под себя, Лис внутри заполошно бьет хвостом. Одежда Стайлза валяется где-то в коридоре, тряпки с Хейла парень срывает уже подрагивающими руками, не прекращая выразительно стонать от жадных поцелуев-укусов в шею. Секс случается страстный и дикий, такой, как Стайлз помнил, такой, как Стайлз хотел. 

Дерек осатанело вдабливает его в матрас, предварительно вылизав и растянув (очень заботливо, спасибо), а Стайлз самозабвенно подмахивает и беззастенчиво стонет. Кончается все, на удивление быстро, Стилински четко отсекает момент, когда оборотень уже на грани (сказывается приобретенный опыт), и, вывернувшись, позволяет тому кончить на простынь. Самого Стайлза настигает мгновением позже, буквально выворачивая в сладкой агонии. Он расслабленно вытирается простыней, наблюдая за Хейлом с хитрым прищуром. Лис внутри бьется в восторге, Стайлз ощущает жар, который ползет по татуировкам и наполняет его бодростью.

— Стайлз, блядь! — оглашает тишину звучный голос Дилана. Стилински сощуривается еще сильнее и смотрит на Дерека с шальными искрами в карих глазах. Дерек недоуменно хмурится, натягивая рубашку. Застегнув штаны и вставив сигарету в зубы, Стайлз орет в глубь квартиры:   
— Ди, не злись!  
— Я тебя предупреждал, Стилински! — не унимается тот, заходя в комнату и выразительно тряся найденной рубашкой. Смотрит на Дерека с нечитаемым выражением лица и поворачивается к Стайлзу, буравя того мечущим молнии взглядом.  
— Это твой парень? — спрашивает Дерек, застегивая джинсы. Стайлз набирает в легкие воздух, чтобы ответить, но ему не дают сказать и слова:  
— Парень, брат, мать, сват, все в одном лице. Уебывай, хмурая рожа, тебе здесь не рады, — просверливая в Хейле дыру черными глазами, говорит “Ди” и выходит из комнаты, кинув на Стайлза полный раздражения взгляд. Судя по тому, как оглушительно громыхнул шкаф по соседству, дредастый пошел на кухню. 

Стилински, хитро улыбаясь и зажимая сигарету зубами, разводит руками. “Прости, хмуроволк, тебе пора”, — легко говорит он и выходит следом, прихватив с собой стоящую в комнате бутылку. Дерек ошарашенно добредает до выхода, уже в пороге слыша: “Каждый раз ты приводишь сюда блядей и страдаю я! Стилински, вот объясни мне, какого…” и поток непереводимой брани. Лис счастливо затихает в глубине сознания, довольный удавшейся шалостью.

— Вот объясни мне, почему каждый раз, когда тебе приспичит потрахаться, вызволяю твою жопу из неловких ситуаций именно я? — спокойно спрашивает Дилан, выпуская дым в воздух. Вставляет прикуренную сигарету Стайлзу в зубы и расслабленно прикрывает глаза.  
— Потому, что ты мне и парень, и брат, и сват и мать в одном лице, — натянув самое бесхитростное выражение, бормочет Стайлз, откидываясь другу на плечо. Стилински закуривает, несколько мгновений царит тишина. Потом они оба разражаются заразительным смехом. 

— Ты бы видел его лицо, Ди, оно определенно того стоило! — смаргивая навернувшиеся слезы, запыхаясь, выдает Стайлз.  
— Ну что, потешил свое самолюбие, Стилински? Самооценочка вернулась в норму?  
— Ты прямо как Питер! Он то же самое спросил, — закатывает глаза Стайлз, отбивая Хейлу-старшему очередное сообщение и передавая Дилану выпивку.   
— Питер — нормальный мужик, вот что я тебе скажу. А Дерек твой мне не особо понравился. Что, кстати, Питер говорит на этот счет? — дредастый принимает бутылку и делает из нее глоток.  
— Что я — идиот, застрявший в подростковом возрасте, — зачитывает с телефона Стайлз, продолжая осатанело улыбаться.  
— Знаешь, я в очередной раз с ним согласен. 

Все происходит внезапно, буквально спустя полторы недели после встречи с Хейлом. Просто в очередной день Дилан не возвращается со смены. Стайлз давит нарастающее внутри беспокойство, решая подождать до вечера. Сосед не появляется и после десяти, вот тут-то и становится по-настоящему страшно. Чертыхаясь, Стилински раскидывает карту Нью-Йорка на столе и шепчет заклинание. Без толку, дредастый как сквозь землю провалился. Руны тоже не дают результата, хотя Стайлз никогда не ошибался в раскладах за последние два года. Нехорошее предчувствие буквально душит его, оставляя осадок где-то в самой глубине души. 

Стайлз не может уснуть, он ворочается на двухэтажной кровати, припоминая все события последней недели и пытаясь отследить хоть что-то подозрительное. С их образом жизни это, конечно, задача сложная, но они никому не доставляли хлопот и всегда могли постоять за себя. Уснуть получается уже под утро, Стайлзу снится Дилан, зовущий его на помощь. Деталей сна Стилински не помнит, хотя они могли быть очень кстати, учитывая окрепшую связь с миром духов. Лис внутри скребется и жаждет вырваться наружу, сметая на своем пути все преграды, чтобы вернуть друга к своему человеку. Успокаивая себя и мечущееся сознание, Стилински набирает один-единственный номер. Номер человека, который точно может ему помочь. 

— Стайлз? — раздается удивленный голос Питера в трубке.   
Они не созванивались все эти годы, предпочитая общаться голосовыми в мессенджерах. Это была инициатива Стайлза, которую Хейл принял и придерживался. Питер вообще всегда уважал его личные границы, не позволяя себе заходить дальше тех точек, который отмечал подросток. Но все эти годы был рядом, неизменно помогая и направляя даже за тысячи километров.   
— Дилан пропал, — обессиленно выдыхает Стайлз, щелкая зажигалкой. Прикурить получается не сразу, пальцы трясутся, сила рвется наружу, а сознание мечется в предчувствии чего-то ужасного. 

Питер молчит несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, показавшихся Стилински гребанной вечностью.  
— Скинь мне свой адрес, я скоро буду, — наконец отвечает оборотень и кладет трубку.  
Набрать сообщение удается не с первого раза. Стайлз, чертыхаясь, тянется к верхнему ящику, выуживая оттуда бутылку и наливая себе выпить. 


	7. Стайлз. Часть третья.

Disturbed - Violence Fetish

Осознание того, что Питер Хейл действительно был рядом все эти годы, незримо помогая и направляя, ударяет поддых, вышибая воздух из легких. Стайлз, обругав себя эмоциональным доверчивым идиотом, начинает сопоставлять факты.

Первое. Питер Хейл прекрасно разбирался в людях. Он появился в жизни Стайлза аккурат в тот момент, когда тот был в наиболее уязвимом состоянии. Когда тот был потерян, растерян и напуган. Именно Питер смог направить его в нужное русло, принеся те самые талмуды, которые дали нужную информацию в самом начале. Именно Питер помогал расшифровывать древние письмена и терпеливо отвечал на бесконечный поток вопросов. 

Второе. Связи Питера Хейла действительно обширны. Именно Питер помогал Стайлзу путешествовать по стране, делясь своими контактами с людьми из мира сверхъестественного. Стилински не сомневался, что связи Питера простираются далеко за пределы Америки. 

Третье, и самое главное. Питер Хейл — превосходный серый кардинал. Человек, который прекрасно разбирается в людях и их слабостях, манипулируя и заставляя заставляя идти по одному ему известному пути. Человек, который способен выжидать годы, чтобы получить желаемое. Человек, который считает на десять ходов вперед и ничего не делает без выгоды для себя.

Когда Питер переступает порог квартиры, первое, что он видит — нацеленный ему в сердце глок. Руки у Стайлза не дрожат, лицо искажает оскал. Оборотень пытается сделать шаг, но дорогу ему преграждает невидимый барьер. Он втягивает носом воздух, глаза опасно сужаются, видимо, почувствовав запах аконита в патронах. Стайлз усмехается, продолжая держать Хейла на прицеле.  
— Какая цена?   
Питер хмурится, явно не понимая резкой смены настроения.  
— Стайлз, — аккуратно начинает оборотень, но его перебивают.  
— Какая цена? Ты не ради обычного “спасибо” возился со мной все это время. Цена, Питер.  
Стайлз начинает пальцем давить на спусковой крючок. Прежде, чем пуля успевает вылететь, Хейл выдыхает на грани слышимости:  
— Ты.  
Повисшее молчание, кажется, можно резать ножом. Стилински опускает глок, свободной рукой делает сложный пас, круг размыкается. Оборотень продолжает стоять на месте, сканируя собеседника внимательным взглядом серых глаз. Стайлз, раздраженно выдыхая, идет на кухню. Ему срочно нужно выпить.

Ответ кажется исчерпывающим и объясняющим абсолютно все. Шестеренки в голове, оглушительно скрипнув, встают на место. Смысл обретают бесконечные переписки с Питером, помощь, которую Стайлз никогда не просил, но которую Хейл всегда предоставлял в достатке, даже подколы Дилана на тему “Питер — твой парень” теперь играют новыми красками. Лис внутри, почувствовав рядом оборотня, начинает бесноваться. 

Стайлз устало потирает пальцами переносицу, продолжая чувствовать на себе внимательный взгляд Хейла.  
— Что? — не выдерживает Стилински.  
— Твои глаза, — не сразу отвечает Питер.  
— Что мои глаза?   
Оборотень достает телефон, переводит камеру во фронтальный режим и протягивает Стайлзу. Парень, хмурясь, смотрит в экран.  
— Вот блядь…

На экране его радужка светится золотым, а внутри колышутся всполохи тьмы, немного перекрывая роговицу черными завитками. Пальцы автоматически тянутся к стакану, горло привычно обжигает выпивкой. Альфа задумчиво скользит взглядом по карте Нью-Йорка, сведя брови на переносице. Стайлз подходит к окну, цепляет пачку сигарет, ставит пепельницу рядом с картой.   
— Мы обсудим это позже, — наконец нарушает тишину Питер, — сначала надо найти твоего друга.

Стилински согласно кивает, выпуская дым в воздух. Он чувствует себя, по меньшей мере, странно. Дилан говорил после действительно выматывающих потасовок, что его татуировки светились, Стайлз и сам это замечал. Золотистые ручейки силы, которые будто струились по рисункам, отдаваясь приятным теплом где-то внутри. Но глаза. С таким он столкнулся впервые. Он решает подумать об этом позже.

Стайлз еще раз пробует найти Дилана поисковым заклинанием. Результат тот же, что и день назад. Расклад по картам также не приносит успеха, руны молчат, а сознание заволакивает тьма в присутствии альфа-оборотня. Мысли разбредаются, не желая собираться в единое целое. Питер расспрашивает его о событиях последних двух недель, Стайлз пересказывает все в деталях, пытаясь отвлечься от зуда внутри черепной коробки. Татуировки обжигает жаром от каждого всполоха силы, которую приходится сдерживать внутри. По крайней мере, пока не будет ясно, что делать дальше. Стайлз думает о том, что это как-то может быть связано с Дереком. Он высказывает эти мысли вслух, подспудно надеясь на понимание. Питер, к его удивлению, хлипкую теорию разделяет. 

— Ты практически не выходишь из дома, в отличие от твоего соседа. А запах оборотня, особенно альфы, имеет свойство въедаться надолго. Как давно Дерек был здесь?   
— Примерно полторы недели назад, — не раздумывая отвечает Стайлз, цедя виски со стакана.   
— Если его похитили после работы, предлагаю сходить в клуб.  
— Это бессмысленно, Питер. Кто бы за всем этим не стоял, он неплохо заметает следы. Иначе у меня бы получилось найти хоть какую-то зацепку. Я буквально не чувствую Ди. Его как будто нет, вообще нет, понимаешь?

Стайлз с грохотом ставит стакан на стол и щелкает зажигалкой, отстраненно подмечая, что сигареты кончаются. Надо поискать в комнате Дилана, может, у него есть заначка. На душе отвратительно скребут кошки.   
— Ты слишком много куришь, — мягко замечает Питер, легко поднимаясь на ноги и унося опустевший стакан в раковину.  
— Вот давай без этого, Хейл. У нас, знаешь, не та стадия отношений, когда следует проявлять заботу.  
— То есть мы все же в отношениях? — фыркает Питер, гремя посудой.  
— Просто захлопнись, — раздраженно выплевывает Стайлз, уходя вглубь квартиры. Проклятые Хейлы.

Шаман сосредоточенно размельчает карточкой голубые кристаллы, когда в комнату Дилана заходит Питер. Стайлз, игнорируя пристальный взгляд, сворачивает себе купюру, разравнивает дорогу и вдыхает. Сглатывает вязкий горький осадок, запивает с горла и тянется к пачке, но Питер опережает его, доставая из нее две сигареты и прикуривая обе сразу. Одну отдает Стайлзу, вторую оставляет себе. Стилински хмыкает, расслабленно откидываясь на кровати. Стена приятно холодит спину сквозь ткань футболки.   
— Дилан делает также, — зачем-то говорит он вслух.  
— Полезная привычка, экономит время, — философски замечает Питер, — ты готов?  
— Теперь да.

Хейл настоял на том, чтобы посетить место работы Дилана, аргументируя это тем, что оборотню может быть проще сориентироваться на месте. Стайлз не спорил, сил на это просто не осталось. Нутро сворачивалось в противную массу в предчувствии чего-то нехорошего, Лис бился в клетке сознания, зверея от бессилия, а магия сейчас просто прожигала вязь татуировок на коже. Голова болела нещадно, концентрации хватало только на то, чтобы худо-бедно поддерживать диалог и совершать рядовые действия вроде одеться, выпить, покурить, сходить в туалет. Мет помог унять хор голосов внутри, туман начинал постепенно развеиваться. Но до состояния равновесия и хоть какого-то подобия стабильности было далеко. Питер накрывает его ладонь своей, мягко сжимая подрагивающие пальцы.  
— Стайлз.  
— М? — Стилински мутным взглядом обводит помещение.  
— Пойдем.

Уже на улице, принимая от Питера очередную прикуренную сигарету, шаман ловит себя на мысли, что ему иррационально спокойно рядом с альфой. По меньшей мере, он должен быть настороже, но Хейл слишком давно въелся в жизнь, заняв в ней прочное и стабильное место. Стайлз не чувствует угрозы, которую должен чувствовать своей хваленой интуицией, ведь это же, ну, Питер. Питер Хейл. Он чувствует лишь безусловную поддержку, которую ему в очередной раз предоставили в критической ситуации. Недавнее откровение Хейла действительно все расставило по местам, оказавшись максимально бесхитростным, но вместе с тем всеобъемлющим.

В клубе Стилински, вымученно улыбаясь, отвечает на расспросы персонала о том, куда пропал Ди. Коллеги дредастого тоже в недоумении, ведь сегодня у них была инвентаризация, на которую должны были явиться все. Но Дилана не было. Стайлз задает вопросы в ответ, расспрашивая, не замечали ли они чего-то странного вчера. Ребята хмурятся, припоминая, когда Мэри (бармен) подает голос:   
— Приходила довольно странная компания. Они не покупали выпивку и практически со входа направились к нему. Среди них был один особенно пугающий тип. В очках и такой… Не знаю, я бы сказала, что он слепой, но мужик слишком хорошо ориентировался в помещении.  
Стайлз чувствует, что волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он сдавленно благодарит Мэри и выходит из подсобки, ощущая, как все внутри стынет от злости и холода.

— Новости есть? — громко спрашивает Питер, взглядом сканируя помещение. Хейл выглядит сосредоточенным донельзя, Стайлз молча тянет его за руку к выходу. Смена в самом разгаре, музыка грохочет так, что нормального разговора точно не получится. Пальцы беспокойно оглаживают припрятанную в каране бабочку, металл приятно холодит кожу. На улице Питер как-то обыденно прикуривает две сигареты, продолжая настороженно оглядываться по сторонам. Они двигаются в сторону дома, заворачивают в очередной переулок, на дворе — глухая ночь. Стайлз выпускает дым в воздух и после долгого молчания тихо произносит одно-единственное слово:   
— Дюкалион.

Дальше все происходит как в рядовой серии какого-то боевика. Хейл гортанно рычит, резко отшвыривая шамана себе за спину. Стайлз больно ударяется затылком о стену, периферийным зрением цепляя красные глаза альфы и золотистую радужку другого оборотня, подкараулившего их здесь. Бета нападает хаотично, Хейл ловко уходит от ударов, но со стороны видно, что альфу пытаются зажать в угол. Стайлз отработанным движением раскрывает складной нож и в два прыжка оказывается у незваного гостя за спиной, вспарывая ему горло. Шепчет заклинание, ощущая, как сила, сдерживаемая внутри, прорывается мощным потоком наружу. Вязь татуировок горит, получив желаемую подпитку, он прижимает руку к пульсирующей ране на теле незнакомца и чувствует, как мир заволакивает тьма.

В себя он приходит от резкого удара по лицу. Кожу обжигает болью, во рту разливается привкус металла. У Стилински против воли вырывается рык, стекла в здании напротив звенят и лопаются, рассыпаясь в воздухе множеством осколков, а татуировки вспыхивают ослепляющим золотым светом. Шаман резко вскакивает на ноги, проводит рукой по щеке, отстраненно замечая, что ладонь перепачкана в чем-то липком и горячем. Начинает надрывно выть сигнализация, Стайлз бегло осматривает окружность. Взгляд цепляет разорванное тело беты у его ног, рядом сиротливо валяется раскрытая бабочка. Кровь стекает в небольшую лужу рядом с покалеченным трупом, недалеко разбросаны ошметки плоти. 

Питер смотрит на него со смесью беспокойства и восхищения в серых глазах. Стайлз проводит ладонью по щеке, недоверчиво облизывает пальцы. Солоноватый и металлический вкус бьет по рецепторам, заставляя зажмуриться от внезапного осознания. Стилински сдавленно шипит, рывком поднимает бабочку с земли и змеей выныривает из переулка, быстрым шагом устремляясь к дому. Питер тенью скользит следом, привычным жестом вставляя в подрагивающие пальцы сигарету. Стайлз благодарно прикрывает глаза и выдыхает дым в воздух, Хейл понятливо усмехается. 

Когда они переступают порог дома, и дверь оказывается заперта, первое, что Стилински делает, движимый бурлящим в крови адреналином — прижимается своими губами к губам Питера. Жадно, настойчиво, требовательно. Оборотня не нужно просить дважды, он понимает все сразу, легко подхватывая шамана за бедра и относя вглубь квартиры. Стайлз прокусывает альфе нижнюю губу, обновляя вкус крови у себя на языке, а Питер глухо рычит, раскладывая оплетающее его тело на столе, прямо поверх карты. Они избавляются от одежды с нечеловеческой скоростью, чудом не превратив тряпки в кучу лохмотий, а сама подготовка не занимает много времени. Питер не перестает жадно целовать чужие губы, а Стайлз звереет, слизывая с зажившей губы (блядская регенерация) кровь оборотня и улыбается какой-то развратной улыбкой, обнажая острые зубы в оскале. 

Когда Питер входит в него резким толчком, звезды вспыхивают перед глазами, а сердце пускается в бешеный пляс. Хейл держит крепко, на теле сто процентов останутся синяки, а Стайлз орет в голос, не ожидая, что будет настолько больно. Питер не сбавляет темп, кладет ладонь шаману на горло, и того прошибает током, выгибая тело под неестественным углом. Стилински широко распахивает глаза, в которых плещется тьма с вкраплениями золота, альфа плотоядно усмехается, полыхнув красной радужкой. Вот мудак. В глазах Питера столько похоти, что, кажется, можно в ней утонуть и никогда не выбраться, захлебнувшись с головой. 

Лис внутри бьется в экстазе, впервые, наверное, за всю жизнь занимая ведомое положение, сила золотыми письменами оплетает предплечья шамана, вырываясь наружу во время взрывного оргазма. Пальцы опускаются на карту, кусок которой так удачно оказывается рядом, бумага вспыхивает и тут же гаснет, оставляя на столе лишь обугленный фрагмент с нужным адресом. В воздухе пахнет пеплом и кровью, Питер хищно втягивает ноздри и кончает следом, обессиленно припадая лбом к чужим влажным ключицам. Стайлз пытается отдышаться, унять бешено бьющееся сердце и загнать распоясавшегося Лиса внутрь сознания. Ногицуне, фыркнув, отступает, не отказав себе в удовольствии напоследок прокусить Питеру плечо и налакаться чужой манящей крови.

— Да, лапушка, я, конечно, многого ожидал, но такого поворота событий не было даже в самых смелых раскладах, — насмешливо тянет Питер, отдышавшись. На плече все еще виднеются следы острых зубов, но рана постепенно затягивается.  
— Заткнись, — шипит Стайлз, спихивая с себя альфу, и сползает на пол. Потерянно озирается на кухне и тянется к куче вещей, сваленных недалеко от стола.   
— Ты стал очень сильным, я даже думать не мог, что настолько, — восхищенно тянет Питер, подходя ближе и выуживая свои штаны и неизменную серую водолазку. Стайлз, натянув джинсы, в ответ на это только закатывает глаза и тянется в карман за сигаретами. Щелкает зажигалкой и подходит к столу, пальцами цепляя обугленный клочок.

— Дилан здесь, — уверенно говорит шаман, прокручивая в памяти вспыхнувшие во время оргазма образы, — но времени у нас мало. Я не уверен, но, кажется, я видел Кейт, Питер. Кейт, мать его, Арджент. Ту самую, которой ты несколько лет назад вспорол горло, помнишь?  
— Дюкалион и Кейт. Восхитительно, — спокойно резюмирует уже одетый Хейл и щелкает выключателем. 

От резкой смены освещения перед глазами первые секунды пляшут черные точки, потом зрение возвращается в норму. Стайлз раздраженно шипит, выпустив из рук сигарету. Чертыхаясь, поднимает ее с пола и вставляет в зубы. Эмоции схлынули также внезапно, как появились, хор голосов в подсознании замолкает, оставляя место холодному рассудку. Кожа все еще горит от прикосновений оборотня, сила струится где-то внутри, разнося по телу успокаивающее тепло. Мысли начинают нестись с ураганной скоростью, разрабатывая план.

Стайлз великодушно уступил Питеру свою спальню, а сам ушел в комнату Дилана, прихватив с собой сигареты и выпивку. Питер, наблюдавший эти метания, только насмешливо улыбался уголками губ, но личные границы шамана предпочел не взламывать. Было решено завтра днем съездить по адресу и разведать обстановку, чтобы иметь больше информации и начать уже действовать. Теперь, нащупав связь с другом, Стайлз мог примерно ориентироваться в его состоянии. А состояние Ди было до ужаса плачевным. Его будто раз за разом пропускали через нечто, вытягивающее все силы под чистую. Но дредастый был хотя бы еще жив, и это вселяло надежду. 

Не думать о том, что происходит между Хейлом и ним самим, получалось очень плохо, шаман отчаянно пытался загнать все неуместные вопросы подальше. Это сейчас абсолютно не вовремя, он сможет проанализировать ситуацию потом и разобраться в себе потом. Сейчас главное — вытащить Дилана. Для этого он и позвонил Питеру изначально, а не для того, чтобы… Вымученно застонав, Стайлз перевернулся на живот, притягивая к себе одеяло Ди, и провалился в тяжелый сон. 

Просыпается он спустя несколько часов от собственного крика, бешено вращая глазами и ощущая, как холодный пот струится по спине. Влетевший в комнату спустя пару мгновений Питер выглядит крайне озадаченно и обеспокоенно. Он тащит Стилински на кухню, на ходу кутая без конца содрогающееся тело в одеяло. Щелкает чайником, быстро сооружает напиток, на нюх безошибочно определив нужные травы и впихивает кружку в чужие дрожащие пальцы.   
Стайлз продолжает блуждать по помещению мутным взглядом, радужку снова начинает затапливать тьма. Выругавшись, Питер во второй раз за сутки бьет его по лицу. Голова дергает, но взгляд проясняется, черные всполохи уходит.  
— Спасибо, — сипит Стайлз, вцепляясь подрагивающими пальцами в посуду как утопающий в спасательный круг.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, лапушка. Мне стоит спрашивать, что случилось?  
— Нет, — отрезает Стилински, шумно делая первый глоток.  
Хейл тяжело вздыхает и отходит к окну за сигаретами. Сегодня будет очень трудный день.

По нужному им адресу они обнаруживают заброшенный склад (какая банальщина). Стайлз, внимательно наблюдающий за происходящим через лобовое стекло, внезапно напрягается. Изящные пальцы сжимают металлическую биту с рябиновым стержнем до побелевших костяшек, на скулах начинают ходить желваки. Питер вскидывает голову и застывает на месте. Они видят Кейт и Дюкалиона, выходящих из склада и непринужденно обсуждающих какие-то свои дела. Питеру не удается ничего разобрать из разговора, эти двое говорят слишком тихо. За спиной у главы стаи альф стоят четверо парней, чья радужка переливается золотом.

— Новообращенные, — тихо комментирует Питер.  
Стайлз продолжает наблюдать, кажется, шаман даже не дышит, жадно вглядываясь в происходящее. Кейт садится в машину и уезжает, Дюк со своими прихвостнями заходит в помещение, щелкает металлический засов.   
Наконец Стилински отмирает.   
— Дилан там, — говорит он голосом, в котором звенит плохо сдерживаемая ярость.  
— Я возьму на себя бет, а ты постарайся задержать альфу к моему приходу, — коротко кивает Хейл, понимая, что первоначальный план только что полетел чертям под хвост. 

Татуировки на теле шамана начинают искриться золотом, волк внутри буквально чувствует первородную силу, которая жаждет вырваться на свободу.  
— Идет, — просто отвечает Стайлз, выходя из машины с битой наперевес и громко хлопая пассажирской дверцей. Хейл выходит следом, внутренне подбираясь. Человеческие кости, смещаясь, уступают место альфа-релизу. Сегодня будет славная драка. 

Вокруг искрит проводка, глыбы бетона досадно мешаются под ногами, слышится чавканье плоти, крики набатом бьют в ушах, воздух пропитан металлическим запахом крови. Волк, только что разорвавший четырех бет, скалится, ощущая могущество, каким прежде не обладал никогда. Регенерация работает с утроенной силой, кости с оглушительными щелчками встают на место, раны затягиваются в разы быстрее. Сознание застилает красная пелена, но Питер среди множества посторонних запахов вычленяет тот, что ему действительно нужен и идет к своему человеку. 

Стайлз обнаруживается в соседнем помещении, золотой свет вспарывает вязь татуировок, вместо глаз — черные дыры. Одежда разодрана, из разбитого носа хлещет кровь, но шаман не обращает на это никакого внимания, продолжая зажимать своего противника в угол. Бита легко перемещается из руки в руку отработанными движениями, нанося точные удары, под которыми неизменно раздается треск костей. Дюкалион скалится, рычит не в силах больше сопротивляться. Его тело полностью залито кровью, правая рука безвольно болтается, вывернутая под неестественным углом, красные глаза выражают настоящий ужас. Глава стаи альф дергается, обнажив клыки, надеясь сорвать с соперника шмат плоти, но Стайлз резко откидывает биту в сторону и делает сложный пас руками. Оборотень падает на землю, а помещение заполняет вой, полный боли и отчаяния. 

— Куда. Поехала. Кейт? — по слогам выплевывает Стайлз, подходя ближе. Дюкалион с трудом встает на ноги, бьется о невидимый барьер, щерясь, но продолжает хранить молчание. Шаман, закатив глаза, складывает руки в странный жест, и тело главы альф выгибает дугой, в очередной раз прижимая к земле и вырывая из страшной пасти отчаянный вой.  
— В Бейкон-Хиллс. Она хочет голову Питера, — тяжело дыша, выдает обезумевший от боли оборотень.  
— Неувязочка вышла, — коротко комментирует Стилински и застывает, видя обращенного Хейла. Смотрит на Питера в упор и равнодушно добавляет. — Добей его. 

Стайлз выходит из помещения, а Хейл пригибается, с сожалением про себя отмечая, что с этим противником не выйдет драки на равных.  
— Последние слова? — насмешливо тянет Питер, разглядывая полуживое нечто у своих ног.  
— Кейт вас в порошок сотрет, вы не знаете, с кем связались, — пафосно выдает бывший глава стаи альф.  
— Ну это мы еще посмотрим, — философски замечает Хейл, клыками разрывая последнему горло.

Дилан, привязанный к операционному столу, кашляет кровью и практически не дышит. Больные глаза закатываются, из груди вырываются страшные хрипы. Стайлз сжимает в руках запястья друга, отчаянно пытаясь найти выход. Ди — не жилец, что бы с ним не сделали здесь, поработали они хорошо.  
— Нашел-таки, — сипит дредастый, болезненно дернувшись.  
— Конечно, нашел, — Стайлз кидает на вошедшего Питера полный отчаяния взгляд.  
— Мне хана, чувак. Зато в кругу своих, как говорится.  
Дилан болезненно стонет и выгибается в агонии. 

Стайлз видит единственный выход из этого круговорота пиздеца.  
— Обрати его, — шепчет шаман на грани слышимости.  
— Стайлз, — начинает Питер, подходя ближе, но его опять перебивают.  
— Тебе нужна стая, чтобы контролировать приобретенные силы. Дилан — сильный, он справится, он не доставит много проблем, я смогу помочь ему привыкнуть, я смогу…  
— Стайлз, он может не выжить, — замечает Питер, обреченно понимая, что выбора у него все же нет.  
— Я сделаю все, что угодно, Хейл, Бога ради, просто не дай ему сдохнуть. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Питер, — добавляет Стилински уже тише, не в силах сдержать навернувшиеся слезы.   
— Ты станешь шаманом для моей стаи, — в конце концов произносит Хейл, уверенным жестом вспарывая Дилану горло когтями. Кровь заливает операционный стол, капли оглушительно громко стучат по кафелю в давящей тишине.


	8. Айзек.

Asper X - Смерть луны

Жизнь Стаи текла своим чередом. Скотт прекратил быть упрямым ослом, заключив с Хейлом-младшим подобие альянса после отъезда Стайлза, Ардженты не во что не вмешивались, а сверхъестественные напасти оставили город в покое. Дитон вел прием в клинике, изредка помогая объединившейся после стольких невзгод Стае, шериф бдил за порядком, Питер прекратить рыскать вокруг, вынюхивая что-то свое, а после вообще свалил, предварительно купив Малии квартиру. Кора уехала сразу, как окончила школу. Они с Дереком изредка созванивались, сестра щедро снабжала брата подробностями своей жизни и наотрез отказывалась приезжать. 

Скотт был безоблачно счастлив с Эллисон, Айзек был безоблачно счастлив с вином, а Дерек оставался Дереком. Они со Скоттом заканчивали местный колледж, не планируя никуда уезжать и как-то менять размеренную жизнь. Айзек устроился на подработку в библиотеке Бейкон-Хиллса и был очень доволен нынешним положением дел. Он жил у Дерека и абсолютно не жаловался на условия. Хейл не доставал его вопросами о бесконечно исчезающих и заново пополняющихся запасах алкоголя, Айзек не доставал Дерека вопросами о причинах мрачного настроения. Все продолжалось хорошо ровно до того момента, пока Дереку не приспичило съездить в Нью-Йорк. Как потом выяснилось, к Стайлзу.

Айзек предпочитал не думать о том, откуда альфа узнал, что Стилински ошивается именно в Нью-Йорке. О перемещениях молодого шамана вообще никому ничего не было известно. Кроме, пожалуй, шерифа и вездесущего Питера. Даже Скотт остался не у дел. По мнению Лейхи, это было ожидаемо, и молодой оборотень искренне не понимал недоумения и возмущения Маккола подобным обстоятельством. Как не понимал и затянувшейся депрессии Дерека, которая хлопьями оседала где-то внутри у его беты. Просто волки одной Стаи связаны, и порой такая круговая порука выходит боком. 

Айзек предпочитал не думать о вещах, на которые не мог повлиять, и методично изводил неубиваемую печень вином. Он выпытал у Дитона потрясающие пропорции аконита для смешивания с алкоголем, и беззастенчиво пользовался этой хитростью. Дерек из поездки вернулся мрачнее обычного, от него пахло сексом и Стайлзом (вот внезапность, конечно), а в последующие две недели как с катушек слетел. Внутри альфы буквально кипела едкая злость, разрушающее сознание связанного с ним молодого беты. 

Дерек осатанело тренировался в подвале, когда Айзек размышлял о том, что теперь надо сыпать больше аконита в вино. Тишину прервала стандартная трель на телефоне Хейла. Айзек любопытно склонил голову, ошарашенно отмечая, что звонит Питер. Решив, что разговор может быть очень срочным, бета подцепил пальцами телефон и поплелся в подвал. К его удивлению, разговор вышел до ужаса коротким. Дерек молча выслушал пару предложений дядюшки, озадаченно вытаращив глаза. Он молчал какое-то время, потом сказал в трубку: “Я тебя встречу”, отдал телефон Айзеку и ушел в душ. Лейхи решил начать накидываться вином прямо сейчас, прекрасно чувствуя потрясение альфы и понимая, что вечер предстоит невероятно увлекательный. 

К вечеру в дом Стаи стянулась чета Макколов (Скотт наконец решился сделать Эллисон предложение), Итан с Лидией, и все принялись ждать. Как выяснилось, ждать гостей. Стояла удушающая тишина, никто не знал, куда себя деть, Эллисон пыталась пару раз начать разговор, который затухал, не успев начаться. Айзек втихую подливал банши вино, Мартин едва заметно кивала в знак благодарности, украдкой косясь на Итана. Когда тишину взрезал до боли знакомый звук барахлящего джипа, вся Стая замерла в ожидании второго пришествия Христа. В повисшем натяжении могли бы лопаться струны, если бы они были в комнате. Но то, что увидели присутствующие потом, мягко выражаясь, повергло всех в шок. Грубо выражаясь — в состояние дикого ахуя, сопоставимого, разве что, лишь с глубоким трансом. 

В дом вошли три человека, точнее, один человек и два оборотня. И, если Питер хотя бы внешне выглядел привычно, кроме, разве что, чересчур довольной хищной улыбки, то два других вызывали больше вопросов, нежели ответов. Парень справа от Питера был, несомненно, Стайлзом. Но явно не тем, каким его все помнили. Привычная худоба ушла, уступив место поджарому телу, жилистые руки были испещерены вязью татуировок, а на лице застыла улыбка, больше напоминающая оскал. Стилински буквально излучал силу и опасность одним своим присутствием. Айзек нервно сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком, боковым зрением замечая, в какой растерянности пребывает Скотт и замершую с поднесенным ко рту бокалом Лидию. 

Стайлз стоял к Питеру близко, слишком близко, интимно близко. Ноздри буквально залепил недвусмысленный запах глубины их близости, Айзек почувствовал волну ярости, исходящего от своего альфы и волну бешеной звериной мощи, исходящую от Питера. Но Лейхи внимательней рассмотрел третью фигуру, которая соприкасалась со Стилински плечом, и его сердце пропустило удар. Айзек понял, что размеренной жизни пришел конец, когда провалился с головой в черные глаза дредастого оборотня. Стилински хищно улыбнулся и выдал слегка охрипшим голосом:   
— Ну здравствуй, Стая.

Пока Айзек приносил припрятанную на веранде пепельницу, он случайно зацепил разговор Дерека и Питера, которые отошли подальше. Хейл-младший старательно высверливал в дяде дыру зелеными глазами, Питер только насмешливо приподнимал уголки губ.  
— И давно ты с ним?  
— Всегда, Дерек. Это — тот момент, где ты безукоризненно облажался. Нельзя было его отпускать.  
Айзек снова чувствует волну глухой злости, затапливающую его альфу и тяжело вздыхает.

Ситуацию спасает дредастый парень, который подходит к двум оборотням и легко хлопает Питера по плечу.  
— Тебя там Стилински зовет. Говорит, что ему нужно помочь перевести какую-то хрень.  
Питер, ухмыльнувшись, уходит. Айзек тихо выдыхает и заходит в дом, тут же натыкаясь на замешкавшегося в дверях дредастого парня.   
— О, пепельница, отлично. Я — Дилан, кстати, — белозубо улыбается оборотень.   
— Айзек, — лего возвращает улыбку Лейхи.  
Они возвращаются как раз к началу мозгового штурма. Стайлз деловито раскладывает на кухонном столе какие-то распечатки, сверяясь с телефоном, и Айзек ловит чувство легкого дежа вю. 

— Кейт Арджент? Серьезно? Живая?   
— Я тебе больше скажу, не просто живая. Нагваль, Дерек, — Стайлз усмехается.  
— Да ты шутишь, — выдает Хейл после небольшой заминки.  
— О, нет, я прекрасно знаю это выражение лица, Стилински с такой рожей никогда не шутит, — подает голос Дилан, облокотившийся на гарнитур.  
Дерек вперивается в дредастого нечитаемым взглядом, Питер, наблюдающий за перепалкой, фыркает, закатив глаза.   
— Расскажи им вишенку на торте, Стилински, завязывай ходить вокруг да около, — продолжает Дилан, полностью игнорируя Дерека. Стайлз бросает на друга насмешливый взгляд, а потом все же выдает:  
— Нагваль, повелевающий целой оравой берсерков. Как вам такие новости?  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — обессиленно тянет Скотт. 

Дерек хмурится. Дерек, в отличие от Скотта, все понимает.   
— Как давно она выехала сюда?   
— Позавчера, — сразу отвечает Стайлз.   
— И ты уверен, что она еще не в городе потому что..?  
— Потому, что она находится здесь, -—Стилински тыкает пальцем в точку на распечатанной карте, бумага незамедлительно вспыхивает и гаснет, оставляя обугленный огрызок с каким-то мелким городком. — Ой.  
Дерек пробегает глазами название города.  
— Отсюда до Бейкон-Хиллс полтора дня езды.  
— Значит, у нас еще есть время, — ухмыляется Стайлз, вставляя в зубы две сигареты и щелкая зажигалкой. Одну он оставляет себе, вторую отдает Дилану. Дредастый хмыкает, с наслаждением затягиваясь. 

Питер занимает одну гостевую спальню, Стайлз с Диланом — вторую. Айзек шатается по дому, не в силах уснуть. На кухне он ожидаемо натыкается на Дерека, который цедит виски с безумно уставшим выражением лица.   
— Не спится? — зачем-то спрашивает Айзек, щелкая чайником.   
— Он курит как паровоз, — отстраненно говорит Дерек, обводя комнату пустым взглядом.  
Айзек молчит, запаривая чай кипятком. Одну кружку ставит себе, другую пододвигает Дереку. Хейл залпом выпивает виски из стакана и задумчиво берет в руки чай.  
— Знаешь, если когда-нибудь твоего волка будет от кого-то воротить, не вздумай это игнорировать. И не вздумай игнорировать, если твоего волка будет к кому-то тянуть. Тогда ты проебешь все, — говорит спустя несколько мгновений Дерек, делает из кружки пару глотков и уходит, оставляя Айзека одного.  
Лейхи хлебает чай и думает о том, что это — самая длинная речь, которую он слышал от Хейла-младшего. И самая откровенная, что уж там. Заснуть в ту ночь у Айзека так и не получается.

— Стайлз, какая неожиданность, — голос Кейт пропитан ядом. Кажется, что на поляне эти двое одни, но все понимают, что это совершенно не так.   
Шаман, усмехаясь, подходит ближе, примирительно подняв руки. Айзек в засаде, остальная Стая (за исключением Лидии и Эллисон) тоже. От Кейт буквально фонит жаждой крови. Лейхи знает, что где-то неподалеку спрятались Дилан и Питер, но ему все равно не по себе от той мрачной силы, которая овевает бывшую охотницу.   
— Приехал защищать папочку? — насмешливо продолжает Арджент.

Стайлз молча подходит ближе, почти вплотную, не прекращая скалиться в подобии улыбки. Кейт шипит, почувствовав неладное. К тому моменту, когда шаман отточенным движением разбивает ей губу, откидывая на Неметон, к спине Стилински уже несется берсерк, намереваясь, наверное, свернуть тому шею. Нечисть не успевает, за спиной Стайлза оказывается выскочивший из кустов Дилан, который ударом кулака отшвыривает берсерка подальше и начинает скалиться, при этом не обращаясь. Айзека передергивает от того, насколько оскалы у напарников похожи. Он продолжает думать об этом, вылетая из укрытия и кидаясь в бой, боковым зрением отмечая, как тьма заполнила глазницы шамана. Поляну оглашает рык, хруст костей и чавканье плоти, но настоящая битва происходит на чертовом пне. 

Кейт кулаком оттирает кровь, но опомниться ей не дают, Стайлз в воздухе опускает руки ладонями вниз, и Арджент вмазывает в дерево. Неметон начинает светиться, жаждущий своей кровавой дани слишком долго. Стайлз нависает над девушкой, руками разрывая ей горло, и не прекращает щериться в хищном оскале. Кажется, у него тоже выросли клыки, не такие, как у оборотней, другие, мелкие и острые. Его татуировки светятся золотым, впитывая зеленую ауру Кейт, которая пытается регенерировать, но не может. Неметон держит своих жертв крепко, а Стилински еще в прошлый раз нашел с ним общий язык. По рукам шамана ползут зелеными змеями ползут остатки чужой силы, которые впитываются в татуированную кожу, вспыхивая напоследок зеленым цветом. 

Аура Стайлза будто становится четче, выраженней, за спиной появляются черные силуэты лисьих хвостов, Неметон уже не просто светится, он сияет, захлебнувшись в кровавом подношении. Белая вспышка озаряет поляну, сжигая Берсерков под чистую и развеивая их прах на ветру. Стая замирает в оцепенении. Питер с Диланом смотрят на шамана со смесью восхищения и обожания, Скотт и Дерек — с первородным ужасом, застывшем в красной радужке глаз. За спиной Стайлза колышется уже четыре хвоста, сотканных из тьмы. Неметон гаснет, тело Кейт Арджент сгорает в белом пламени. 

Стайлз сыто улыбается, темное свечение вокруг него гаснет, татуировки прекращают бить золотисто-зеленым светом. Шаман соскальзывает с Неметона, делает шаг и обессиленно падает прямо в руки подлетевшего Дилана. Питер насмешливо вскидывает брови, но никак не комментирует ситуацию, помогая дредастому дотащить безвольное тело друга до машины. Остальная Стая плетется следом. Айзек думает о том, что это была самая быстрая и самая некровопролитная битва за всю историю Бейкон-Хиллс. 

— Тебе не светит, — легко говорит Стайлз, усаживаясь рядом на ступеньки.  
С момента битвы у Неметона прошло несколько дней, стая Питера пока оставалась в доме, принося в убежище Дерека какое-то подобие уюта. Дилан взял за привычку с утра суетиться у плиты, готовя кофе на пятерых, Стайлз помогал другу и ловко сооружал завтрак. Один раз Лейхи стал свидетелем жаркого спора между Питером и Стилински по поводу возвращения в Нью-Йорк. Айзек многое бы отдал, чтобы забыть о том, как этот спор закончился. В ушах до сих пор набатом стояли чужое сбивчивое дыхание и приглушенные стоны. Сам он предпочитал ошиваться около Дилана, ведя разговоры обо всем и ни о чем сразу и выхлебывая последние остатки вина в доме. 

— Думаешь? — насмешливо тянет Лейхи, передавая Стайлзу зажигалку.  
— Знаю. Ди в принципе не то, чтобы сильно настроен сближаться с кем-либо, — тот прикуривает и расслабленно выдыхает дым в воздух. Айзек ловит себя на мысли, что у Дилана такой незамысловатый жест получается в разы эстетичней.  
— Время покажет, Стайлз, время покажет, — отвечает оборотень, туша сигарету в пепельнице и поднимаясь на ноги. Шаман задумчиво хмыкает ему в спину, Айзек заходит в дом, не в силах сдержать расползающуюся по лицу загадочную улыбку.


End file.
